Controlling Kain
by TheJazzcat
Summary: Kain is left behind after the battle of Mist. Will he be able to find Cecil or will the new leader of the Red Wings take him and make Kain into a slave? Will Kain ever break free or is he doomed to obey forever?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a sudden gasp. I was lying on the ground staring straight up at the sky...my helmet was a few feet away and damaged pretty bad.

I tried to roll over and pick it up but my arm was useless.

I had little memory of the past few hours...everything hurt and I was sure my arm was broken.

I sat up and suddenly the memories of the past few hours returned...My best friend, Cecil and I had killed a mist dragon in a cave outside the town of Mist and didn't realize it was a summon.

Then, the package we were to bring to Mist suddenly opened and began torching the entire village. The whole town went up in flames...Then the screaming women and children were burning...I remember Cecil and I trying to save them from burning...but the magic was too strong...we used every potion we had...but it did no good.

Then we heard someone screaming and found a small girl hovering over her dead mother. She said someone had killed her mother's dragon. That someone had been us. We tried to help her, but she attacked and summoned a giant monster to her aid...Cecil and me refused to hurt her...but she was enraged and attacked us.

Cecil...wait...where was Cecil?

I managed to get to my knees and l didn't see Cecil anywhere...although there had been a rockslide...the whole path towards Kaipo was now blocked. Perhaps he managed to get through before the slide began.

But...but why would he leave me behind if he did? We were supposed to go back to Baron and confont the King together.

"No...please...don't! We have done nothing wrong!"

I turned and noticed the Red Wings had touched down at some point...perhaps to ensure we completed the mission.

It seemed they were finishing off those the package didn't kill...I couldn't believe what I was seeing...so this is what Cecil must've saw when taking the crystal.

I began to limp towards the soldier, my anger was at a boiling point as I was too injured to pick up my lance...and it looked far too damaged to be useful as it was. Luckily, I carried a short sword that I could use with one arm. I removed it from its sheath prepped to fight if I had to.

"I suggest you leave the poor man alone. He has done nothing wrong."

The soldier turned and gasped. "Dragoon Kain? What are you doing? You dare go against the King and his wishes?"

I nodded. "I do...what are you going to do about it?"

The soldier began to back away and I began to laugh.

"That's what I thought...nothing. I cannot believe any of this...what in the world happened to the King?"

"Nothing is wrong with him Dragoon...and I suggest that you drop the sword and put your hands on your head."

I turned around and noticed a whole squad of archers with crossbolts aimed right at me.

Shit.

I dropped my sword...I was far too injured to fight them off...and I didn't want to hurt them...I'd gone to school with some of them...

"Smart move Dragoon, now come back to the airship with us...we have someone that wants to meet you."

"What? Who wants to meet me? There is no way the King had time to get a new Commander of the Red Wings in such a short amount of time!"

"That is where you are wrong...we do have a new commander...and he demanded that we bring you straight to him if we found you here."

This made no sense...but I didn't have much of a choice. I allowed them to lead me into the airship...I'd figure out just who this new Commander was...and when I had the chance...I'd take him out.

Once inside the ship, I was left with one guard...I wasn't sure why they thought only one guard could stop me. Once I knew we were far enough away I knocked out the guard and took his dagger.

I limped to the Captain's cabin and it still had Cecil's name on the door...I didn't hear anything...I wondered if he was in the village assisting in the killing of those innocent summoners.

I slowly opened the door and saw a large man in full armor looking out of the porthole.

"Ahh...Kain...you've arrived." The man's voice was deep and seemed to echo from his helmet.

"Wait...how do you...?"

I started to back away...but something...something made me stop.

"What are you waiting for Kain? Aren't you going to come in and meet your new Commander?"

This was so wrong...but his voice was demanding and I obeyed. I felt odd as I entered the room, but I shook it off.

I gripped the dagger tighter in my good hand...why didn't I pick up my lance?

"Kain. Drop the Dagger, you seriously don't think you could do anything to me with something so small do you?"

"I won't know until I try!" I growled. "Who are you? How did you already take the Red Wings? My best friend had only lost the position a few days ago! What was the King thinking?"

The dark knight...or dark Mage...I wasn't sure which turned...he was at least a foot taller than me...his armor had to weigh as much as I did!

"I am Golbez...and the King is nothing but my puppet...as you will soon be!"

I threw the dagger and tried to turn but the door swung closed and would not open...I tried desperatly to break it down, but it was no use with only one working arm.

I watched the large man raise his right hand...it begain to emit a dark magic...I closed my eyes.

If Cecil had died...I'd be joining him shortly. If not...I hoped he was faring better than I.

I suddenly felt the dark magic hit me...I screamed and then everything went dark as I fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kain Reborn

I woke up with the worst headache I'd ever had in my life.

What in the hell had happened to me? It was tough to remember anything at all. Anytime I tried to focus, my head began to pound.

I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't move. I wasn't tied down or anything...but I couldn't make my body move. What had happened to me yesterday? My body looked fine...although I wondered where my armor and clothes were. None of this made any sense.

Then I began to remember what happened. Cecil and I had travelled to Mist. We destroyed the town...but we didn't do it on purpose...the King made us do it. Then a girl of Mist summoned a giant beast...Cecil and the girl disapeared and left me alone.

Baron soldiers came and took me home...I met the new commander of the red wings...Golbez...then I blacked out.

My big question right now was: why? Why was I here and why couldn't I move? I didn't even recognize the room they had put me in. I was clearly in Baron Castle...but I'd never been here before.

There were guards on both sides of me for some reason. Was I being held prisoner?

I had to be...some spell had been placed on me...couldn't move...couldn't talk.

Suddenly I heard a door open and the two guards left the room. I felt incredibly uneasy as I heard heavy footfalls walking towards me. Once the figure got in my line of sight I recognized him almost immediatly.

Golbez. He was a huge man and that said a lot coming from me. I was over six feet tall and weighed at least two thirty. This guy...at least in armor looked far more large and made me feel small.

Then again, that might have been because I was unable to move and he was towering over me.

The man began to laugh as he took off his helmet. I'm sure he noticed my eyes bulge out of their sockets. I couldn't believe what I saw and closed my eyes and opened them again as I thought I was losing my mind.

"Do I look familar to you Kain?"

Cecil...he looked a lot like Cecil. The hair...the eyes...even his face looked like an older version of my best friend...but...how? I'd known Cecil my entire life and he had NO siblings that we were ever aware of.

Although we had both been taken in by the King...so it was certainly possible.

I tried to speak, but my mouth seemed to be as frozen as my body had been.

Golbez laughed, his voice a much lower and more diabolical sounding than Cecil's ever would. HE sounded more like a Dark Knight than Cecil did. To be fair, Cecil had never been much on the dark arts, it had been forced on him and he did it to please the King.

"I can tell that you recognize my resemblance to your precious Cecil. I assure you, that it is coincidence. I am NOTHING like that welp. I can and will do what he couldn't. I will take the crystals and take over this world."

I just stared at the man. There wasn't anything else I could do at this point. I watched as Golbez raised his huge armored arm and a strange glow surrounded it...suddenly I could move my upper boy again.

I grabbed for the evil knight...or mage or whatever he was, but he froze me in my place. That had been foolish on my part.

"No, no, no Kain...you aren't going to stop me...you are going to HELP me."

I laughed. "I'm a Dragoon and I'm honor bound to stop people like you, or die trying."

"You are also a Dragoon of Baron and I am your new Commander. You must help me."

I shook my head. "Never, I would rather die."

The man laughed and I got even more angry.

"You would rather die? Then Cecil would get Rosa...how would that make YOU feel?"

"...Rosa..." I said. "Cecil would get...Rosa?" No...Rosa was MINE...he couldn't have her. He always got the girl...I was always left alone...not this time.

"I would be furious if Cecil took Rosa from me. She is mine...even if she doesn't realize it." I had never been so angry in my life. Cecil wouldn't take what was mine.

Wait...Rosa had always loved Cecil...I knew this...why was I so...angry?

"Isn't Cecil your best friend?"

"Yes...he is my best friend..." I said. "I have been worried about him since Mist...he dissapeared."

The man laughed again. "No, he escaped from Mist with the young summoner and left you behind. He didn't care about you at all. He left you to die."

"No...Cecil would never do something like that."

Cecil...my best friend...left me for dead? How could he do that?

"We are like brothers...how could he leave me behind?"

"Cecil left you and would do it agian. He wants Rosa. With you out of the picture there is no other choice for her."

"What...he left me to die...my best friend...over...a girl?"

"He did...how does that make you feel Kain? It should make you angry...does it make you angry?"

I growled. "Yes...it does."

"You want revenge don't you?"

"Yes...I want revenge on Cecil...I...I will kill him...and reclaim what is mine!"

"You can have the power to kill him Kain. I can give you more power and then Rosa will want you and no one else. I know you want that."

"Yes...I will do whatever it takes to have her and destroy Cecil."

Golbez raised his hand again and it began to glow...as did his eyes.

"Kain, you must submit to me. If you want the power to defeat Cecil you must submit and become my slave. Do you want the power to prove you are the strongest warrior and that Cecil is nothing but a weak knave?"

"Yes...I want the power...Please help me become stronger."

"Look into my eyes Kain. Look deep into them and submit to me. Allow me into your soul."

I looked into Golbez's blue eyes. I couldn't look away...they were so blue. While I was completly enamoured, Golbez unleashed some magic spell that engulfed my entire body. I could feel it enter all of my pores and cover my entire body. It felt good...I didn't want it to end.

"Kain...I am your Master...you are my slave. Cecil is your enemy."

This made sense to me...I was not able to think for myself...my Master...lord Golbez would command me...and I would obey him. I could feel him inside my mind...

"You are my Master...I am your...slave..." I repeated and as I said the words, they imprinted in my mind and I was no longer a weakling that couldn't follow his given orders. I was the Master's Dragoon and I would obey everything he said.

"Kain...who is your enemy?"

"Cecil...Cecil is my enemy...I will kill him...Rosa will be mine."

"You love Rosa, don't you Kain?"

I nodded. "Yes Master, with all my heart."

"Kain, take your love of Rosa and make that a love of your Master...you must obey me and not your heart. I am your only reason to exsist."

My mind began to fragment...I could feel it changing. Things began to become hard to focus on. I lost much of what made me who I had been, but I didn't care. I knew that I was a slave...that was all that mattered. Golbez must be obeyed and must be pleased. He was all that I needed now.

I suddenly felt a wave of happiness when I thought of the Master. He was the love of my life now. I had to obey...had to submit to him...he was my entire life...

"My slave...who is your only reason for living?"

"M'lord...you are the only reason for my exsistance."

I felt so strange...I had never given myself to even our King in this way. Why did I feel like this...what was happening to me?

"That is an easy answer Kain. You are mine. Now and forever."

"I am...yours?" My mind was so clouded.

"Yes Kain, you are mine. Forever."

Suddenly I felt so light...so free...my mind was cleared. I had nothing left in my mind except the desire to obey, my love for Rosa and my hatred of Cecil...

No...my love for...Golbez...my Master.

"I am yours...forever...my Master."

I felt nothing but love for my Lord and Master and I would serve him until my dying breath.

Cecil...I will destroy you for betraying me. You will see who the stronger man is!

The Master looked at me and smiled. I felt my body being freed from the magic that kept me frozen in place. I did not know why the Master had felt the need to keep me from moving, but it did not matter. If he wished me to never move again, then I woudn't.

"That is what I like to hear my little Dragoon." The Master said with a laugh. "You are really mine now and we have much to do. Come with me and look at yourself in the mirror."

I stood up and realized that the Master had taken my clothes away. This did not bother me, but I wondered where my Armor and under clothes had ended up when I had been remade in my Master's image. Perhaps this was to represent my rebirth as a slave to my new beloved Master.

I followed the Master to the full length mirror and looked at myself. I did not remember much about myself before the Master took me, but I knew that I was strong. My body was packed with muscle and I would need it to fight for the Master. I did notice that I was quite pale, which was odd as my complextion had been more tanned before. This did not bother me, but it was an obvious change. My hair had also been taken from it's ponytail and was all over my head. I noticed a hairband on the table beside the mirror and put my hair back up. It was odd to see me look so gaunt, but the Master knew what was good for me.

"You are pale, but that is part of the magic coursing through your veins now. Making you obey me...making you mine."

"I have noticed this change Master. It does not bother me. I am still strong and that is what matters."

I felt a powerful hand on my shoulder and more power surge through me.

"Master...what is happening...I feel...so...strange..."

"I am giving you more power...find your hatred of Cecil...your love for me...take those things and focus on them and you will become my perfect dark warrior. Give in to your hate Kain...give in."

I felt the power I had always wanted flowing through me. The Master wanted to make me powerful...I just had to give in to the hatred I had for Cecil...and show my love for the Master...that would make me strong.

I suddenly felt a power flowing through me I had never felt. I had given in to my Master...

I looked into the mirror and saw that I had changed again...my face...it was blank...my emotions were gone...but that had to be sacrificed for the power to defeat Cecil...I noticed my eyes as well. They were grey and a black swirl flowed through them.

I puffed my chest and flexed my biceps.

"Master, I feel incredible."

I didn't recognize my voice when it came out. It was deeper...toneless...emotionless.

I didn't care...my body from head to toe was stronger...faster...It did not matter what I had to give up to become strong.

I ran my hands up my body and smiled. It looked a little odd on my blank face, but I did not care. I would kill Cecil...I would help Master Golbez with his mission.

I bowed down to my Master.

"I am your Dragoon, your slave...I will obey. I will obey your every command and I will protect you as long as I draw breath. I have been reborn to serve you my Master."

"Stand Kain."

I obeyed. I had no choice...his voice was inside my mind and my body...even if I didn't want to I had to obey. However, what small amount of resistance had been in my mind was gone. The last surge of power had made me whole.

The Master took his gloves off and ran his hand down my chest and stomach. I moaned in happiness as the Master's touch sent pleasure throughout my entire body. I supposed it was due to the control magic he had used on me...but I didn't care. I all I wanted was to be with the Master...nothing else.

The Master put his hand on my face and smiled.

"Come my puppet, we have work to do."

I obeyed and followed the Master. I ignored all of the stares from the Baron guards once we left the room of my rebirth. I was with my Master...and that was all that I cared about. I would help him do whatever he desired of me.

He was my Master and I loved him more than life itself.


	3. Chapter 3

My Master took me from the room of my rebirth and I followed him obidently through the halls of Baron Castle. A guard, that at one time I had known ran up beside me as I trailed my Master.

"Kain? Kain, sir...are you ok?"

I ignored the guard. I had no interest in any former friends. They were not part of my life anymore.

"Sir? We are all concerned about you. Please...tell me you are ok."

The Master turned and raised his armored hand. The same purple glow from before encased his hand.

"Kain is fine. You will tell the others to leave him to me. I will take care of him."

The guard's face went blank and his posture went slack.

"Kain is fine...I will tell the others to leave him to you...you will take care of Kain..."

The Master laughed. "Very good. Now. Leave us."

The guard turned and began to walk away. The Master came to me and put his heavy arm around my shoulder.

"Do you remember that man?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. Should I remember him? I do not have many memories from before you changed me and made me what I am."

The Master laughed again. I found that I enjoyed it more each time I heard it.

"No Kain, he was not important. None of them are. You will only interact with them when I send you to complete a mission for me. Any soldiers that go with you will be under my power as well. Not all of the Baron military are under my control as of yet."

"None of them are important..." I repeated. "As you wish M'lord."

Golbez...my Master, began to walk again and I followed him through the castle. We walked down to the lower levels to the larger rooms for the higher ups. Many people watched us walk and most said nothing. However, several white mages gasped as I walked by them, but none spoke to me. Perhaps...the Master had already taken their minds as well.

After a few more minutes of walking, the Master stopped. We had arrived at his room.

"M'lord?" I asked. "Where do you wish me to go now?"

The Master took off his helmet and put it under his arm. I could see his eyes again and I could not look anywhere else.

"Kain, you are my puppet...you stay with me. I do not want anyone to think they can take you away from me."

I took a step back in surprise. "Wait...M'lord?"

"Come in with me Kain. You have no reason to be afraid."

I nodded. "I have no reason to be afraid...but...you are my Master...I should not be permitted to be in the same room...there has to be some place to put me that shows my place..."

The Master smacked me across the face with his hand. It hurt. Really hurt.

"You are to stay with me and I have the final say. You obey me. Only me. You don't get to think about it!"

I took a knee and averted my eyes from the Master.

"Forgive me M'lord...I am sorry for disobeying you. Please...forgive me. I will never go against you again!"

The Master pulled me up by my hair and made me look into his eyes...They were cold...and I felt incredibly small.

"That is right Kain...you will NOT go against me again! If you do...you will regret the decision. I promise that. You are mine...and don't you forget it..."

The Master threw me down and I skidded across the floor and hit against the wall.

"Now, get in here. Do not question me again."

I said nothing as I slowly stood up. My entire body ached.

"What do you say Kain?"

I looked at the Master for a second...I didn't understand.

"I gave you a command my little Dragoon."

I realized what the Master meant and I bowed my head. "I apologize M'lord. I hear and obey your orders."

I followed the Master into a lavishly made up room. There was a large crystal ball in the corner that I noticed right away. The room had two beds and even had its own private shower. Cecil and I had never had that and we were wards of the King. I felt proud to be permitted into this room with my Master.

I walked into the room and saw my reflection in the mirror that was placed on the clothing dresser. My face had a large bruising from the Master's armored hand hitting me. My eyes still seemed to have the swirling look to them...I was also even paler than before. This did not bother me, but I was afraid my appearance would not please the Master.

The Master had taken off his armor while I had been looking at myself in the mirror. He certainly did look like Cecil...abiet a much larger version. I almost felt my anger rise from seeing my former brother. Then the calm returned as the Master walked towards me.

"Kain, come to me."

I obeyed and the Master put his hand on my face. I felt my face grow warm for a few seconds and then the pain left me. The Master had cast a cure spell on me...he really did care for me.

"That's right Kain, I do care about you, but you must listen to me when I give you a command from now on. Do not think about what I tell you. Just obey the command."

I nodded. "As you wish M'lord. I will simply obey."

"Good. I am glad you now understand. I want you to watch over my while I rest. The spells I have cast on the people of Baron have worn me down. Do not allow anyone in here while I sleep. Kill anyone who does not listen. Is that understood?"

I nodded. "I understand your orders and I will obey them."

I noticed a short sword was sitting by what would be my part of the room. I picked it up and walked to my Master's bedside. I assisted him in getting ready to sleep and then I took my place at the front of his bed. I would protect him while he slept. He would be obeyed.

I looked at my now sleeping Master. He seemed a lot less intimidating whe he was asleep and I felt different now that he was asleep.

I didn't know how to explain it...perhaps...when he was asleep his control over me wasn't as strong. I felt some of my own will come back. I was still completly under his spell and had no issue with it, but I was more aware of myself.

I looked down at myself and realized the Master had still not given me my armor, nor any underclothing to wear. It was slightly annoying to realize this and I wished I knew where he had put my stuff. I wanted to leave...go find my equipment and then be better equipped to serve.

However, I knew if I left, I'd be punished...and dear lord...the Master was strong. I didn't want to be hurt again...mostly because I feared that he would just heal it...then do it again. I had to follow his commands to the letter. I would not be punished if I could help it.

Cecil...why did you abandon me? Why? We were as brothers for so long...you left me to die...

I have to prove I am stronger than you, Cecil. I must find you...I must kill you. I must show everyone the power of the Dragoons.

I looked out the window of our room and could see out into the moat area around the castle. Things were so strangely quiet at the castle. I could see the Red Wing barracks from here as well and they seemed to be in full training mode. Perhaps there was a mission coming soon.

I really hoped I would be able to prove myself on this mission. I wanted the Master to know that he could trust me to protect him and complete any command he gives.

I walked quietly to the mirror and looked at myself again. While the Master slept, my eyes had returned to almost normal...only a slight hint of his spell was inside them. Even my face looked less empty...but I was not in control...he was in control...the Master...

Suddenly my eyes became dull and full of the swirling magic...and my face went blank again...the Master...he had woken up...How long had it been?

I turned to the Master and averted my eyes. His control had swept over me so fast...it was almost intoxicating.

"Have you been guarding me all this time? It has been at least three hours. You have to be tired."

I nodded, but did not look at Lord Golbez...I couldn't...he was the Master.

"I did as you commanded of me and nothing more." I said in my new darker and lower voice.

The Master sat up on the bed and smiled.

That smile...so much like Cecil...

"Come here Kain. Come and sit down beside me."

"M'Lord...I am your servant...I am not-"

"That was an order Kain."

I walked over and sat down beside the Master and looked away. It was akward to sit beside the lord of my life, but he had commanded it.

The Master took my head and turned it towards him.

"Kain, look at your Master. Look into my eyes. I was too tired to take your mind completly. Allow me inside your mind. I must finish your rebirth as my warrior slave."

I felt the Master's hand on my face and allowed him to turn it. I locked contact with the Master's eyes and fell into them within seconds. He had commanded me to allow him into my mind and I did so.

I could feel him inside of my mind and I did not mind...he would make me whole.

"Kain...do you have any friends?"

"Only M'lord...no one else...No friends...I have no need when I have my Master."

"What about Cecil?"

"Cecil is my arch enemy and must be destroyed." I said angerly. "He left me to die. I will return the favor and kill him."

"How do you feel about Rosa? I'm sure you remember her."

"R-Rosa?!"

"Yes...Rosa, you know she left Castle Baron and went to search for him when she found out he did not return home. She didn't even come to see you."

"She knew I had returned and did not come see me?" I whimpered.

"No. She was gone the second she heard that Cecil had gone missing."

"No...Rosa...I loved her...why...why doesn't she see that."

Then I remembered the Master's command...that my love for Rosa...become love for the Master...Rosa did not care for me...but he did...

"Rosa...means...nothing to me." I said. "You...you are my entire reason for exsistance now. She means nothing...Cecil is my enemy...you are my whole life M'lord."

"So you have renownced your former life?"

"Yes M'lord. I was wasting my life with those fools! Now I have a reason to live!"

The Master put his hand on my cheek and I looked into his eyes and continued to fall further into his spell. The small voice of reason that had been begging me to fight him had vanished and nothing would stop me from obeying my Master now.

"I have a command for you Kain. This will be your first test of loyalty."

I stood up and put my fist over my heart. "I stand ready to obey your orders."

"Good. I want your former room in the east tower and find the supplies and instructions that I left with them. Once you have done this, you may return to me."

"As you command, M'lord. I will NOT fail you."

The Master smiled as he walked me to the door.

"That's good, because if you can't do something this simple, then you are worthless to me."

I did not answer the Master as a fear of not being useful washed over me. I hurried from the room and began to walk back to my former sleeping quarters. The Master had allowed my memories of my former home to awaken so I could easily locate the room. I did not have many happy memories of that place it seemed. Many lonely nights feeling completley alone.

I wasn't alone anymore...the Master had made sure of that.

As I walked the halls of Castle Baron, it seemed as if no one would look at me. If I walked past a guard the saluted and said nothing. I thought it odd that they were afraid of someone they'd known most of their lives. Perhaps it was because I had become the Master's new protector.

Although he certainly did not need a protector. He was stronger in magic and strength than I.

I looked down and remembered that I was still naked.

THAT probably had somthing to do with their odd looks, but it no longer mattered to me what I was wearing...or if I was wearing anything at all.

None of them were my friends anyway. I had no friends, except Lord Golbez.

After twenty minutes of walking, I finally made it back to my former home. I felt nothing when I entered. No happiness, no sadness...it was just a room to me.

I scanned the room looking for what the Master had sent me to find and sure enough there was a suit of Armor and some undergarmets lying beside and on the bed.

This armor was much darker than my former suit. It was almost like Cecil's armor...dark...a dark dragoon armor perhaps? My former self would have refused to wear such an armor, but I no longer cared now.

I put on the compression clothing that was folded on the bed and then looked in the mirror. It made me look even stronger than before. I smiled and the odd look of my guant face almost made me concerned for my health, but I quickly brushed away the concern.

I then took the armor and attached the leggings and then the breastplace. It WAS like Cecil's dark armor. I took the helmet and did not put it on just yet as a piece of paper dropped from the helmet and on the floor.

I put down my helmet and picked up the paper. It was a note from Lord Golbez! The note read:

" _Kain. The Red-Wings are awaiting you to lead them into Eblan. I will join you on the lead Airship when you are prepared for battle. -Golbez"_

I took the paper and shoved it into my armor. There was one more thing I needed before I could head to the Red Wing hanger.

My spear...did the Master get me a new one? I would go to the armory and pick up a new one if not.

I turned to pick up my helmet and saw it by the door. It wasn't my old spear...it seemed to be a sickly green color and I almost thought it was glowing with magic.

I picked it up and felt its dark power. The Master had made me into a Dark Dragoon and I would do whatever he desired.

I took the helmet and looked in the mirror. It was much like my old helmet with the dragon head design, but the visor that protected my eyes was made of red glass. My eyes looked like they glowed with dark energy. I liked my new appearance and left my room for the final time.

I walked through the halls and everyone gasped and backed away from me. I was now feared by all and I loved the feeling it gave me. A feeling of power surged through my body like never before.

I walked to the main chamber of the castle and was stopped by one of the Red Wing soldiers.

"Commander Highwind...sir, I am to take you Lord Golbez. Please follow me."

I nodded and followed the very nervous soldier down to the secret entrance that led to the hanger.

"Why are so nervous soldier?" I asked.

"To be honest, you scare me Commander Highwind...you have changed so much...I fear that whatever our Lord-Captain has done to you will happen to all of us."

I said nothing as the solider led me onto the lead ship and to the Lord Captain's ready room. As I entered the room I saw my Master and knelt before him.

"M'lord." I said. "I have obeyed and I now wait for your new orders."

"Stand my new Dark Dragoon."

I stood at full height and heard several subordinates gasp and back away.

"We are going to attack Eblan my slave...you are going to lead the ground forces. Can you do this?"

I felt power surge through me...after being asked if I were capable.

I was strong and nothing could stop me.

"Yes Master. I will destroy Eblan...I will ensure you are obeyed."

I felt the airship take to the skies and we were off.

Within the hour I would show my Master that he could trust me to complete his orders. I would kill everyone in my path. No one would dare stop me now.

I was Kain Highwind...the Dark Dragoon...and I would obey my master's command, no matter the cost!


	4. Chapter 4

The Master had ordered me to destroy Eblan...I would obey him...the people of Eblan would pay for standing against my Master. I did not have anything against the people of this principality, but the Master wished them destoryed and I had to follow his orders. The longer the command sat in my mind, the more angry I became with the people of Eblan...I would kill any of them that got in my way.

They would be destoryed and the Master would be pleased with me.

I wondered why the Master wanted this place destroyed as they had never been enemies of Baron before. They didn't even have one of the crystals...it confused me as to why he'd even bother with the ninja clan, but it wasn't my place to question the Master's orders.

Our airship slowed and hovered near Castle Eblan and Golbez led us to the deck of the ship.

"We will drop you and your brigade after we send in a carpet bombing attack. Once inside the castle, you are to terminate any ninja you see. I have another of my top men going in to deal with the King and Queen. It is your job to make sure everyone is preoccuiped while he does his job. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "I understand m'lord. I will destroy all those who oppose Baron. I will kill them in the name of my new Master."

Golbez laughed and I began to hear the sound of bombs dropping on the castle. I had to grab onto the ship and the concussion sounds of the bombs made me uneasy. Within a few minutes, the bombing stopped and we made ready for our part of the mission.

"Do not fail me Kain! Destroy them!" The Master said as I jumped from the ship. I watched as ropes were thrown from the side of the ship and my men began to slide down. We met by the front gates and found noone to stop our entry. The bombing had taken them by surprise and left them defenseless.

I pointed at the entrance. "Let's go Men, we must complete this mission for the Master! He must be obeyed!"

The soldiers followed behind me and as we approached the blown open entrance, three fully equiped ninja warriors sprung from the inside and began to attack us. I pulled my lance from my back and took to the skies. I found my first pray and took him out in one strong jump attack. When the warrior was felled I felt a strange sensation as their life energy seemed to be drained into my lance, and then into my body.

The feeling of strength that surged through me was amazing...I wanted more...I had to have more! This new lance was a blessing! The strength it gave me!

I rushed forward and took out both ninjas in little more than a few seconds while they were focused on my other soldiers. I did not care if it wasn't honorable to fight this way...I had to obey and I had to have their life energy...it felt so good. This new lance was magical for sure and was something I'd have never used before...but now...I'd use whatever I had to as long as the Master was happy.

After the we finished off the first group; a second wave of Eblan soldiers attacked. I backed away and heard an arrow fly past my head. I looked up and saw several archers trained on my soldiers and I. They had the high ground and had to be stopped.

I began looking for a way to jump up to the towers and watched as several of my soldiers went down from the hail of arrows dropped down on us. I managed to block them with my heavy armor, but eventually they would get lucky if I didn't stop them.

I jumped from up to the towers and killed the archers quickly. They did not realize I was a dragoon...perhaps my new armor confused them. One of the archers pulled his short sword...then decided to run...I did not let him go.

After the enemies were eleminated, I jumped back down to check on my men. Several were injured and two had been killed. I helped one of my Captains finish off the final solider and we then stopped to take the tags of our fallen men. I felt some sorrow, but it passed quickly as I had a mission to accomplish.

After killing the first few waves of soldiers and ninjas, we made it into the main corridor of the Castle. It was in complete chaos as women and children were running and panicking...some were trying to help loved ones that had been injured by the bombing.

I knew that they were the enemy and I was commanded to kill all enemies of Baron. I finished those who were already injured in mercy killings, but I would not hurt the women and children. Something kept me from doing so...and I hoped the Master would not be angry...but it was something from my past self that would not allow me to obey.

However, he had not commanded me to kill them, so I did not...they were not warriors and it was not something a warrior should do. The energy from the actual warriors was enough. It satisfied my thirst for battle and for blood.

Suddenly I was attacked by two large ninjas that clearly were more experienced than the others...they were dressed in complete black and their swords sparked as they hit my lance. I was impressed by their strength, but I was better. I put my shoulder into the first ninja and watched him skid against the wall. I then turned and jumped up and grabbed the chandalier on the ceiling and dived down at the other ninja. He could not block my attack and was killed instantly. I felt his power surge through me and I immediatly killed the other downed warrior.

I felt so powerful...nothing could stop me...except maybe black mages...they could and did.

I was engulfed in searing flames as were many of my brigade. I heard them screaming for it to stop, but the mages kept increasing the power of the flames. My armor was protecting at first, but I could feel the barrier breaking. I took my lance and threw it at the lead mage's head. It went clean through and the shock gave me enough time to get in the air and take out a second mage. The others ran and I did not follow as I feared it to be a trap.

The fire had injured me...and killed several of my men. Several others were severly wounded. I left the medic to tend to the injured and I walked to the dead mage and pulled my lance from his face. The power of the mage engulfed me and I felt better, but I was still injured...perhaps the fire had done more than I imagined.

I turned to check my men and felt a searing pain in my left arm. One of the Mages had returned and fired a low level fire spell and it managed to break through my armor's magical protection...and it hurt.

I growled and ran almost beserked at the mage. He tried to run, but my screams froze him in place. I ran him through with my lance and threw his body over my head and forced it from my lance. He somehow didn't die as I heard him screaming in pain. I left him there. He deserved the pain.

I ordered two of men to follow me and left the rest to keep us from being trapped downstairs. We walked down steps for what seemed like hours until we made it to what looked like their soldier's barracks and it appeared to be barred from the other side.

I slammed my shoulder into the door until it splintered, which hurt my injured arm far more than I thought it would...I then forced my short sword into the door and pryed it open. I did not see anyone at first, but I noticed shadows in the distance. I ordered my healthy men to follow me down the stairs and when we arrived all I found were women and children. I turned and my soldiers tried to go for them.

"No. We must not kill them. I was not commanded to kill them and I will not."

"Lord Captain! They are the enemy! We must slay them!"

I grabbed the young soldier and slammed him against the wall.

"We will NOT kill innocents. Their military is our target. This is not Mist. It can't happen that way again!"

Before any more questions could be asked, the last of their soldiers swarmed down the stairs and attacked us. I feared that the others from our group had been killed, but I would avenge them. I felt my lance's power as I lunged forward.

I felt several attacks against my armor as we fought of their last ditch effort, but they were not the best of their army. I knew some of them had to have escaped, but I could not find where they had dissapeared to.

I managed to wipe out several more soldiers but managed to take several strong hits. The Lance was not able to heal my pain anymore and I felt myself getting weaker, but we managed to finish the last of them off. The final blow I took felt like it broke my arm, but it didn't matter. I had obeyed and the Master would be pleased.

I looked around the room and noticed that the women and children were gone. They had escaped during the fight...but where had they gone?

I walked back upstairs and saw that one of the young soldiers, no more than eighteen was dragging himself towards the wall. Blood smeared the floor under him. He was clearly close to death. I felt horrible for hurting kids...and that is all he was...just a kid. I walked up to the dying boy and bent down to look at his face.

"Kill me Dragoon. End my pain."

Then I felt any tinge of guilt dissapear as I remembered I was now the Master's Dark Dragoon...there was no light inside me. Even the young would be sacrificed for the greater good of Baron.

"Very well. I will end your suffering."

I killed the young soldier and found most of our living soldiers in the main hall of the castle. Our numbers had been decreased by ten at least, but those who lived would have gained valuable experience. I was proud of my men and I motioned for them to follow me. Our job was done.

The Master was at the main gates awaiting our return.

I ran to the Master and knelt before him. I was covered in gore, but I wanted to see if the Master was proud of me. I had obeyed him and I hoped he was pleased.

"Rise Kain...my my you are a mess."

"Yes Master...and I have been injured...I apologize for not doing more and protecting myself better."

"I know...I have been with you this entire time. I was inside your mind. You seemed to hesitate at first, but once you let the power of your dark lance take you...well...you became the killer I knew you could be."

I looked away from my Master. "Thank you...I am glad I was able to serve you well."

"Come with me Kain, come back to the airship...we will let the others finish this job. You have done well and you need to be healed."

I turned to leave with the Master when a flaming pillar appeared in front of us.

"Master?" The flame piilar spoke. "I have taken the King and Queen underground."

Golbez nodded. "Very Good. Begin prepping our next plan. You know what is expected of you."

The fire said nothing and was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"Master? Who was that?"

"One of my four fiends of the elements. You will meet him eventually, but for now do not worry about him as he is not part of your current mission."

"As you wish M'lord."

The Master and I left the castle and I followed him back onto the airship and into our room.

When I entered the room I took my lance from my armor and placed it in the corner. Much of the bloodlust I had still been feeling began to dissapate the second I removed the cursed weapon.

I turned back to the Master and he had removed his helmet. His eyes began to glow and he raised his hand and made a fist. His power began to eminate from his hand and I began to feel very tired.

I looked into the Master's eyes and felt him inside my mind...I felt very sleepy...and everything was hard to grasp.

"Remove your armor. You no longer need it today. It will be cleaned and repaired for you tonight."

I removed the armor's clasps and took it from my body. I felt ten times lighter, but my head was in the clouds and I couldn't put any thoughts together.

"Kain, your underclothes are damaged and you are hurt. You no longer need them when in my presence...remove them so I may begin healing you."

I looked down and noticed many burn holes in my compression clothing. A large cut was across my chest and blood was still slightly oozing from the wound. I removed it and placed them on my armor. I looked in the mirror and saw many burn markes all over my body. I had been injured worse than I thought by those mages...my left arm was badly burned and I couldn't really move it...then there was the huge gash across my chest.

"Come to me Kain, you are hurt."

I walked towards my Master, no longer concerned about being nude in front of my Master. He had commanded it, so I had to obey him.

The Master took his gauntlet off and placed his warm hand on my chest. I felt a warm sensation as he rubbed his hand across my injured chest. The feeling of the gash closing up was strange, but I was appreciative of his healing powers. Once he finished, there was no sign of the gash at all...not even a scar.

"How do you feel Kain?"

"Master...I feel amazing...you are too kind to me...I am unworthy of you...you flatter your slave..."

"Let me see your arm Kain."

I couldn't lift it, so the Master lifted it and looked it over. I gritted my teeth and growled as he began to heal the blackened and broken arm. Within a few minutes the Master let my arm go and I was able to move it again. I felt great again and I had the Master to thank for that.

"You should have taken more care to defend yourself Kain...what if you had been unable to get back to me?"

I dropped my head in shame. "I am sorry Master...I only wanted to please you...I did not realize I was hurt as bad as I was. Perhaps the lance was not giving me the strength of the fallen like I thought it was."

Golbez laughed. "That is a darkness spear, much like the sword Cecil uses. It can drain the strength of its enemies, but it does not heal the user. Perhaps its dark power made you feel stronger than you were."

I shrugged and went to my Lance. I picked it up and held it for a few minutes. I felt no different, but that didn't mean anything as I didn't feel it until I killed my first enemy the last time.

I put down the lance and was ordered to lie down on my bed. I obeyed and sat down on the bed. I felt odd as the Master towered over me. He took off his other gauntlet and raised his hands over me. I saw the purple energy emit from his hands and his eyes glowed with the same energy. I began to feel uneasy, but was unable to say anything.

"Do not fear this my Dark Dragoon, I am just ensuring that you cannot break my control over you. I know that you left people alive...those survivors could come back and make our lives difficult. I know that we were unable to kill their Prince...I wanted him dead and you did not ensure everyone was killed."

"I am sorry Master...I couldn't kill innocent women and children...they did nothing wrong...I couldn't...it wasn't right to hurt them."

The Master hit me across the face...I felt my lip bust and blood flow from my wounded mouth.

"Did I tell you that it was wrong to hurt them?" The Master growled. "I told you to eliminate them. That doesn't mean you pick and choose who to get rid of!"

"I am sorry...I...I just..."

"You just what? Thought on your own? That is not what you are supposed to do! Kain, you could have come back from this mission and pleased me...instead you've upset me. This is not what I was hoping for when I made you my slave."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Please...Master...give me another chance..."

The Master hit me again across the face...my eye swelled shut...he could sure hit hard...

I noticed that the Master had summoned enough of the odd purple energy and he laid his hands on me. I felt the strange energy leaving his hands and entering my body...I could feel it flow through me...making me feel more infatuated with the Master...wanting to obey him more and more...I felt any lingering free will taken from my mind. I was no longer free and did not want to be. I was nothing but the Master's pawn...I wanted nothing else but to please him now.

I no longer had any thoughts of my own. My mind constantly kept telling me to obey and that is what I would now do. I would never make a choice on my own again as long as I lived.

I could not remember why my face was pained, and I had trouble seeing the Master, but looking at him made me feel really good. His hands were still on my chest and stomach...it felt so good to have him touch me.

I suddenly felt the Master take his hands from me and I moaned in displeasure.

"Now, now Kain...that isn't how we act when your Master gives you more power is it?"

"More...power?" I didn't feel any stronger...but if the Master said it...then it must've been true...

"Yes Kain, you are stronger...more durible now...but at the cost of more of your mind. I have taken more of your freedom for this power."

I nodded. "I am grateful for this power Master...I do not need my own will. I only need you to command me."

"That is right Kain, you don't need to do anything except what you are commanded."

I sat up on the bed and the Master sat down beside me. I was lucky to have such a wonderful Master that cared about me and my health.

"Let me heal your face Kain...now that you know not to act against me."

"Never! I would never go against your wishes!" I said in shock. "When did I go against your word? I do not remember! I am sorry! Forgive me!"

I was silenced by the Master as he healed my lip and my eye. I was able to see him fully again and I felt a warmth inside me as I smiled.

"Master...thank you..."

"Kain, look into my eyes...I have prepped you for this, all I need you to do is look and obey."

"Yes Master...I will look...and obey..."

"Good boy Kain...you have done well in serving me, but you need to not allow your former life's rightousness keep you from doing what I wish. You are a Dark Dragoon now and nothing more. When commanded to kill, you will kill everyone...not just whom you deem worthy of death. Is that understood?"

"Yes...Master...'

"Let my influence fill your body...you are filled with my darkness. Let it engulf you and allow me to control you fully."

I closed my eyes and felt the energy that the Master had given me flow through my entire body...it felt good...I felt stronger...I no longer cared about anything other than pleasing the Master...I would do whatever he asked, even if it went against what I felt was right.

I suddenly felt my mind being changed...what had I thought was right before? I no longer knew nor cared about what was right...I would kill...kill for my Master...his happiness was the only thing that was right in my world now.

My hatred of Cecil grew and my love for...no...she was nothing...my love for the Master! He was my true love...no one else mattered anymore!

Suddenly I heard the door be flung open. I sat up on the bed and looked towards the noise. The Master had to be protected from whatever this new threat was.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The unknown ninja said in confusion.

I shoved the Master farther away from me and stood in front of him.

"My Master was helping me understand my purpose in life better, but that is none of your concern. You have intruded and you will be destroyed."

The ninja backed up and pulled his swords from their sheaths.

"No...whatever you have become...it is not right. You will be destoyed...along with your 'Master'!"

He...threatened...the Master.

He...

...No...

I clinched my fists and growled at the ninja.

"You...dare...threaten...my Master..."

The ninja took a step forward and I prepared for battle. I would protect Lord Golbez...even if it resulted in my death.

This ninja would not threaten me or my Master. I would not allow it.


	5. Chapter 5

The ninja stepped closer to my Master and I stepped closer to him. He would not hurt my Master.

"I know you Dragoon, get out of my way or I will kill you outright. You are being controlled and I can free you from that curse."

"You...know me?" I asked.

"I do. I know you are a Dragoon and should be far more honorable than this. Can't you remember your vows?"

I laughed. " I was reborn to serve my Master. I know my vow to the Master!"

I leapt forward and jumped on the bed to get some air. As I didn't have my weapon, I had to get leverage on the ninja.

As I attempted to tackle the ninja he re-sheathed one of his swords and did what looked like an incantation with his hand.

I was suddenly engulfed in flame. I had no armor. No protection.

It burnt...the pain was intense and I fell from the air.

The ninja laughed and walked towards me. I tried to get up, but I was badly burnt. I couldn't believe I was going to fail the Master.

The warrior lifted his sword...he was going to run me through...kill me then attack the Master. He couldn't...I wouldn't let him.

I rolled and managed to miss the blade. I screamed in pain and swept the ninja's leg and knocked him to the ground. I grabbed his sword that had fallen beside me and used it to help me get to my feet. I grabbed the ninja and pulled him eye to eye with me.

"You...have failed...my Master...is safe..."

I threw the ninja to the ground and he fell unconcious. I walked over him and prepared to kill him, but the Master stopped me.

"No Kain, I can use him. You have weakened him enough to allow my control. He could be useful to me. Not as useful as you, but still...a ninja with his strength could be useful."

I dropped the sword...then I dropped to the ground myself and blacked out.

I had managed to save the Master...I had succeeded.

I woke up and could tell that we were flying. I assumed we were heading back to Baron, but was not sure. I sat up on the bed and removed my sheets. My body was no longer burned and I felt no pain whatsoever. The Master had to have worked his healing magic on me.

"Good, you have recovered. I feared that you had been serisouly hurt this time and I wouldn't be able to help you recover. I am glad to see that my fears were unfounded."

I ran my hands over myself and nodded. "I seem to be fine...I don't remember exactly what happened."

"You defended me from an assassin. He managed to get his ninja magic off and you took the magic full on. However, you still managed to take him out afterwards. It was quite impressive."

"Did I kill the ninja? Did I obey you this time and not hold back?"

The Master moved and I saw the ninja standing behind him. I jumped from the bed and went for my lance.

"Master? What is that boy doing? He is the enemy and must be destroyed!"

"No, no, no my little dragoon. He is no longer our enemy...Isn't that right my slave?"

The ninja looked at the Master and nodded. His eyes were lifeless and glassy and he walked forward.

"That...is...right...I...am...under...Lord...Golbez's...control..." The boy said this very slowly...perhaps he was still being changed. However, his eyes showed that he was clearly under the power of my Master.

"Now that you have been healed, I can finish bringing the Prince here under my control. I'm sure you didn't notice, but you managed to take out the Prince of Eblan. That is why I wanted you to keep him alive. We can use him to take the other crystals. He will be useful to us."

"Prince?" I said. "He was the Prince of Eblan? I took out the leader of their ninja clan?"

Golbez nodded. "The boy is recklass and he paid the price. He never should have attacked us on his own. He paid for the brash behavior."

The Master looked at the enslaved boy. "Isn't that right my slave?"

The boy looked up and then back towards me. "Yes...I paid...for...my...recklessness.."

My Master placed the boy on my bed and I stood beside him.

"So you are going to make him like me?" I asked.

The Master nodded. "You mean far more to me than this one...but yes...I will make him like you."

The Master lifted his hands and I watched the same energy cover his hands. I really wanted him to lay his hands on me...but now wasn't the time.

"Come Edge...become one with me...join us...you no longer want anything but to obey."

The Master put his hands down on the ninja's body and the engery flowed into Edge...much like had been done to me earlier. I was hoping the Master would still love me once he had his new slave...he had said he would, but this new slave seemed stronger and was more under his control than I had been at first.

The Master took his hands from the boy and stood away from the bed.

"He is ready Kain...now he will be your new brother...how does that make you feel?"

"Brother...like Cecil was?" I said. "Cecil...was...now is my enemy...does that make Edge...my enemy too?"

"No Kain, Cecil is indeed your enemy...but he is not under my control. Edge is now like you. He obeys me now. You must treat him as family and will love him like you love me. Take some of the love you have deep down for Cecil...I know it still exsists and turn it into a love for this new boy."

I nodded. "Yes Master...I can do it...I will treat Edge like family...I love him...like I love you...I will obey that command...I will not treat him as an enemy anymore."

I watched as the boy sat up on my bed slowly and stood up. He looked down at himself and then to me.

"Master." The boy said with a much younger and light sounding voice than I had. "Do you wish me to be like Kain?"

The Master nodded. "I do."

The ninja nodded and removed all his ninja garb...his eyes were a dull glassy grey and he had a purple cowl covering the lower half of his face. He did not remove it, but everything else he dropped to the floor. He then puffed his chest and looked at the Master and then to me.

"Is this what you wish of your slave?" Edge asked.

"Yes...good boy Edge...now come meet your new brother."

The Master turned to me. "Kain, come to me."

I walked over to the Master and stood face to face with the one I was commanded to love as a brother. He was not as tall as me, but looked as fit and strong as I was. He was not tanned, but his paler color reminded me of Cecil.

He was like Cecil...and I was to love him like I had loved Cecil before we were seperated...I reached out and touched the boy's stomach...it was strong and I was impressed by the muscle he had. I ran my hand up to his chest and then nodded at my Master in approval.

"He is of good stock Master, he is as at least as strong as Cecil was. He will be a useful addition as you said. Thank you for allowing me a new brother to protect and care for."

The Master raised his hand and I felt his presence inside me. I looked at Edge and watched his eyes glow with the Master's energy.

"Edge...Kain is your brother now...You will love him as if he were your true family. I am your Master and you must obey."

Edge looked to the Master slowly and nodded. "Kain is my brother now. I must obey."

"Who is your Master Edge?"

"You...m'lord..."

"Whom do you serve?"

The boy's eyes almost glowed with the power of our Master.

"You and only you."

"That is right Edge...forget your past life. You are my dark ninja...my power has engulfed you...allow the hate...the darkness to overtake you. Obey me and forget everything from before."

I became dizzy and disoriented...the Master's voice was effecting me and I was already his...the Master was so powerful!

"I will forget my previous life...all that matters now...is you and my brother...nothing else."

"That's good Edge, forget your former family and friends...they do not matter...they must be destroyed...all those who get in our way must die."

Edge's eyes flashed. "All...must...die..." Edge grabbed his head and moaned. "All those...who...interfere...will...be...destroyed..."

The Master closed his hands into fists and the power emitting from them increased.

"Do not fight me Edge. I am your Master now and you will not disobey. Clear your mind...Forget your past. I am your only reason to exsist. Be like Kain...he gave himself to me...and you must too."

The boy screamed and fell to his knees.

"I...must...give...in..." Edge said in a half whimper half moan. "I...am...your...slave..."

I started rubbing the boy's shoulders.

"Calm down my brother. The Master is wonderful...he will make you whole...he made me perfect in his image and I am forever his."

The boy seemed to calm.

"Brother..." Edge said softly. "We are brothers."

"Yes Edge, we are brothers."

"The Master will make me whole again?" Edge asked. "I am so confused brother...my head is killing me."

"He will brother...just give in." I said as I knelt down and embraced the scared ninja.

"Just...give...in..." Edge droned. "I will...give in...I will...obey..."

Edge slowly stood and I stood with him. He turned to me and nodded.

"Thank you brother...you have helped me see the light. I now understand my purpose. I have let all of my former life's memories and purposes be erased. I am now the Master's servant and I am ready to obey his every command."

The Master laughed and the energy from his hands dissapeared.

"Come to me Edge...come to me." Golbez commanded.

The boy walked over and puffed his chest at his new Master.

"What do you want of me M'Lord?" Edge asked.

The Master embraced the ninja and they both sighed. Suddenly the Master grabbed Edge's head and the glow returned to his hands.

"I am sorry Edge, but I know you have not erased all memory of your past self. Allow me to do this for you."

The boy stiffened and groaned but said nothing else. When the task was done, the boy fell to the ground.

"Kain, take Edge and put him on your bed. Keep watch over him. I am going to rest. When he wakes, he should be fully ours."

I picked up the boy and put him on my bed. I then took a chair and sat between the Master's bed and mine. I would protect both of them. I loved them so much. I had to keep them safe.

When the Master fell alseep, I felt some of my will return to me. While watching Edge, I wondered if we could do the same to Cecil. I did not want to kill my brother. I loved him and was worried about him...I could keep him safe...he could be with me and the Master forever.

I wanted us to be a family. I was strong...I could make it happen. Cecil didn't have to die...he could be with me...with me and the Master...forever. He was already a Dark Knight...the Master could take him.

After some unknown amount of time passed, Edge began to stir. The boy moaned and sat up on the bed. He rubbed his head and looked up at me. When our eyes made contact, I noticed that he had a purple swirl of dark magic still inside of him. It was clear that Edge's former self was still fighting the Master and his control.

"Kain?" Edge said in a confused voice. "Kain...I feel so strange...what happened to me? Where are we?"

It seemed that Edge's new memories had been imprinted. I would try and help him move forward as our new slave.

"We've had a long day. We just eliminated the people of Eblan. You were hurt and the Master spent time making sure you were back to normal."

"So we are on an airship?" Edge said as he looked around the room. "I remember being here now. But I don't remember much of anything before waking up. Everything seems to be gone..."

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"Well...I remember that I am under Lord Golbez's control...and that we are brothers. I remember you...and want to be with you...looking in your eyes makes me want to never leave your side...is that what I'm supposed to feel? I am so tired and confused."

"We are brothers and we both serve the Master. We do not call him by name. He is our reason to exsist. Don't you remember that? We are his dark warriors...he has infused us with darkness and we must use that power to serve."

"I feel something strange inside me...is that the darkness you speak of?" Edge said as he put his hands on his stomach. "It makes me feel strange...what should I do brother? The Master sleeps and I feel like his power over me is not complete."

"Allow the darkness to take you over Edge...I have...I was reborn. I have never felt so alive."

Edge closed his eyes and emitted a large moan. Once he opened his eyes, the purple no longer swirled, it had taken his iris's over. His eyes were now a dark purple. I could see a smile through his cowl as he looked at me.

"I...feel...so...strong..." Edge said as he looked at his hands and then back to me. "The Master has given us a wonderful gift my brother! We must obey him for giving us this power!"

I nodded. "Without him we are nothing."

"The Master will give me new armor to go with my new persona as a dark ninja...like he gave you...right Kain?"

"Yes. He gave me a new weapon as well. I am forever in his debt for what he has done for me. I can never repay him. I love him so much...I want to be with him forever...never leave him." I began to shudder in happiness.

The ninja nodded and we both took our place guarding our Master. We would await his new commands and I hoped and prayed deep down that the Master would allow me to bring back Cecil. I missed him...even if the Master wished me to hate him. When the Master would wake up...I would hate him again...but I hoped the Master would read my mind and see my idea for capturing him.

"Cecil...be careful...I know you didn't abandon me...please...be safe."

I suddenly noticed the Master was waking up and all free thoughts I possessed were taken from my mind. I was now back to serving the Lord and Master with no question. I forgot what I had been doing as his mind was now fully inside me again.

"Come to me Kain."

I walked over and knelt before my Master.

"I see you've been busy while I slept. You have been plotting your own plans for your former brother have you?"

I said nothing as I did not remember.

"I know you were Kain, I can read your mind. You still love him. Even with my controlling of your thoughts, you still think of him as a brother and not an enemy."

"No Master...Cecil is my enemy...I obey your commands to hate him...he is not my brother anymore."

The Master grabbed me by the throat and lifted me to his eye leve.

"Kain...you are lying to me. I know you still love him. I can sense it right now..."

I said nothing...I could barely take breath...I didn't know what to say.

The Master threw me down and my new brother came to me immediatly to check on me.

"Very well Kain, you want Cecil...we will begin to warp him to our side. You will attack Damcyan and bring me the crystal of fire. While you are there I want you to leave something for your dear Cecil."

The Master left the room and I stood waiting for his return. After several minutes the Master returned with a sheathed sword.

"This sword is much like your spear. I was going to give it to Edge, but I can create two ninja swords for him instead. I want you to leave this sword at Castle Damcyan after you sack it. Cecil will go there eventually and he will take a better sword...any true knight would. This sword is full of darkness and will help confuse Cecil's mind. Then you can go to him. He should be able to be taken after a few days of taking the sword."

I took the sword and smiled. "When will we arrive at Damcyan?"

The Master laughed.

"Soon."


	6. Chapter 6

I looked out the window and watched as we passed Kaipo near the desert oasis. Soon we would fly over the watery pass that I knew Cecil had to be traversing at this very minute, which meant there was no way he would beat us to Damcyan. He was an amazing fighter, but if he had that child with him...he'd be slowed.

I turned as I noticed that Edge had come to look out the window with me. I smiled and he nodded back as he looked out the window.

"I am not familair with this part of the world brother...are we close to Damcyan? I yearn to obey our Master's wishes to take the crystal!"

I pointed towards the horizon. "Yes. The Castle is just past these mountains. We are indeed close to our next objective."

"Is this Cecil...your friend...going to be there when we arrive?"

I shook my head. "No. If he is traveling there, he would have to be in the caves below us. I will leave the weapon for him as the Master has commanded me to do. Then, once he has the weapon, the Master can do what he must to turn him to our side."

"I sense you miss Cecil...is that true?"

I nodded. "Yes...we are like brothers. I was forced to hate him by the Master...but...I couldn't...can't...I love him and I know he loves me too. He has to join us...see the truth..."

Edge put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"I see. I will ensure that you are able to complete your mission. The Master is sending me in with an advanced party. You will be sent in to get the crystal and leave the sword. I cannot wait to battle again."

I shrugged. "The Master does not want me to lead the battle?"

The Master entered the room and we both turned and bowed to him.

"No. Not this time my slave. You are not expendable. I do not wish my favorite dragoon to be harmed. You have proven yourself to me, so allow Edge to do the same. You will wait for him to clear the main sections of the Castle, then you will jump down to one of the Castle towers and meet Edge and his battalion by the Crystal room. You will then take the Crystal and leave the dark sword in the throne room."

"We will obey." I said as the commands imprinted in my mind.

"Do you wish all to be eliminated?" Edge asked.

"All but the Prince. He is of little use and could hinder Cecil...this will give us more time to manipulate Cecil."

The Master pointed to the door and Edge re-equipped his armor and went to meet the men he would be commanding during the mission. I went to do the same but the Master stopped me.

"Master...I must prepare for battle..."

"No. Not yet Kain. I must speak with you before you go."

The Master took off his helmet and I looked upon him. Everytime I saw his face I was amazed at his resemblence to Cecil...

"Master...what do you wish of me?" I said...my heart beating faster...it was clear I missed Cecil...even seeing my Master made me think of my lost brother.

"Kain, you are quite clearly under my power and have done whatever I have wished of you...but your love of your brother is becoming a problem. I am going to bring him to our side, but you worry about him more than your own Master."

"Master...no...you are my one and only true love...Cecil is not..."

The Master backhanded me and I went sprawling into the floor. I tasted blood in my mouth. Before I could get up, the Master kicked me several times in the ribs and I cried out in pain.

"Master...why?" I said as I coughed up blood.

"Because you've allowed your love of your friends to take precident over my commands and I will not permit it."

I raised my hand towards the Master.

"Please...no...that is not..."

"You dare to conterdict your MASTER?"

His raised voice scared me and I tried to back away...but there was no place to hide. The Master was angry and I was the focus of that anger.

The Master grabbed me by the neck and threw me onto my bed. He then took his hands and put them on my stomach. It began to burn...I was so hot...the Master was burning me...it was spreading across my body...I screamed uncontrollably.

"Silence slave...or it will be much worse."

I stopped and held in the pain. I was sick to my stomach...but if I threw up, it would be worse. I had to be tough. Had to prove my worth.

As I was punished, I noticed the purple energy release as well...more of the Master's influence was being poured into me.

I blacked out from the pain...it was too much.

I shot up on the bed with a gasp and looked around the room. The pain I had been put through had been healed...but I remembered it all too well.

The Master was over me within seconds.

"Kain. Look into my eyes. Now."

I locked eyes and the world melted away. I was linked to the Master and nothing else mattered but his eyes.

"You have not been loyal to me Kain. That must not happen again."

I said nothing as I was enamoured by his eyes...his voice.

"Kain, take your love of Cecil and channel that into loyalty to me. I look like your brother...do I not?"

I nodded. "Yes...Master...you look...like...Cecil..."

"Who do you love the most Kain?"

"You...I have always...loved you...most..."

"No. You love Cecil more. I see it in your eyes when you talk of him."

I shook my head. "I cannot love him more than my Master. You are my entire world. Without you I cannot exsist. Please...Master...I love you more than anyone. You must know this...I...I don't understand how to explain it any clearer...what am I doing wrong?"

"You know that when I sleep I lose some of my power over my subjects. I have not been able to understand why, but I have read your mind and I know you have been plotting when some of your will is returned to you. You hated Cecil only a day ago and now we are going to control him so you can be with him."

"I do not remeber any of this Master...I swear...If I have done this I have lost all memory of it."

The Master glared at me...it made me feel horrible.

"Master...what must I do to prove to you that I love only you."

The Master embraced me and I hugged him back...I didn't know what to do...I was confused...so confused.

I looked into his eyes...I couldn't help it. I then kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you my Master...please don't hate me. I am yours...I obey every command you have given and I won't let you down. I promise."

The Master smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed.

"My little Dragoon...get dressed and prepare to complete your mission."

I nodded and quickly picked up my armor and was ready within two minutes. The Master then gave me the sword meant for Cecil. I then grabbed my spear and headed for the door.

"Kain. The battle should be over. Quickly find Edge and make your way to the crystal room. Get the crystal and bring Edward to me. You must hurry. Cecil and his new friends will be on their way to the Castle soon."

I nodded and left the room. I felt the ship shift as it took me near the Damcyan castle tower. I jumped down from airship and made my way down the tower stairs. It seemed that our warriors had already done the job. I saw no signs of defense, but I saw streaks of blood across the walls. The bombardment had probably wiped many of these people out. I also knew that Edge would have made quick work of these warriors.

I made it into the main chamber and Edge was waiting for me. He had the Prince tied up and knocked out by the throne.

"Brother. It is good to see you. My troops have wiped out all opposition. There is no one left. You may procure the crystal now."

I left the throne room and stepped over several dead Damcyan warriors as I stepped in the crystal room.

There it was...what the Master wished.

I stepped up to the crystal and took it.

It was so warm. I took it and put it into my travel bag. I had done it. The Master would be pleased.

I went back into the main hall and Edge waked up to me. I hadn't realized earlier that he was covered in blood. It was a sight to see. He didn't even seem to notice.

"It is done." I said. "Let's put Edward on the throne and leave the sword for Cecil."

Edge nodded. "That fool will be nothing but a burden on anyone he travels with. He couldn't even defend his love. She died for him. I would have killed him for that had the Master not wished him to live."

I looked over at the bard and was sickened. "How could he not defend the one he loved." I spat and threw the unconcious bard against the throne and left the sword sitting beside him.

Let's get out of here. There is nothing left. The Master awaits us." Edge said.

I nodded and we went back up to the top of the castle tower. I grabbed Edge and jumped up to our airship. Within seconds we began to head back to Baron.

The Master met us on the deck and we followed him back to our room. Once we made it to our room, both I and Edge removed our armor and awaited the Master's command. I had noticed that blood had soaked through Edge's clothes and he was still covered in the blood of the people from Damcyan.

The Master walked over to Edge and ran his index finger down his chest.

"Perhaps you should get cleaned up Edge...you are covered in the blood of your enemies..."

Edge nodded. "As you wish. I will return soon."

The Master watched as the ninja went to the shower and then he turned back to me.

"The Crystal. Give it to me."

I took it from my bag and handed it to the Master.

"Yes...yes...we have three of them now...you and Edge have done fine work. I am proud of you Kain. You have fully turned to my side and I am pleased how quickly you have allowed me to control you."

I nodded. "I have never belonged. Now I have someone to fight for. Cecil loves Rosa and not me...my family died when I was a small boy...I've never had anyone but Cecil...until you."

The Master smiled as he put the Crystal into a lockbox on his table.

When we return home, I must show you something Kain. Then we will begin planning to capture Cecil and get the other two crystals.

"As you wish Master..." I watched as the Master sat down on his bed. I wanted to sit with him so bad...something inside me was telling me to go to him...but I did not...he did not wish it, so I could not.

Suddenly I felt the airship rock and I turned to the door.

We were attacked...but how?


	7. Chapter 7 - Enslavement

The ship shook again and I looked out the window to see nothing following us. Yet...something had gotten on the ship and was currently attack us. The urge to protect the Master became the only thing that mattered to me.

"Master...please...let me keep you safe." I said. "I do not know what this is, but I will not let them hurt you."

Edge ran from the bathroom still dripping wet.

"Brother! Master! What is going on?" Edge asked in a panic.

"We don't know yet...but stay here and watch the Master...I am going to find out!"

I stepped out and saw black mages on the deck. I had no idea where they were from, but they had to be stopped.

Then I saw an insignia on one of the lead mages...

They were Mysidian. Cecil had attacked them before we were sent to Mist. They were attacking our soldiers and seemed to be defeating them easily.

"We did not want to do this...but we must stop Baron from taking the Crystals!" One of the mages yelled.

"Palom, Porom...use your twin magic! Take them out!" I heard one of them scream as they were run through by a guard.

I stepped back behind the door as I heard what sounded like a shower of stones hitting on the deck...screams came from all over the deck.

I opened the door and saw that most of both sides were gone. A set of teenaged twins and one older man were left as I walked out the door.

The three Mysidians gasped as they saw me. I had not equiped my armor, so I must have shocked them.

"Surrender or die." I said with gritted teeth. "I cannot promise you will live, but your death will not be as painful if you give up."

The elder mage threw a fire spell at me and I dodged it easily. The fool.

I kept walking towards the mages. I picked up a sword from one of our dead soldiers and prepared to attack.

The elder mage thew another round of spells at me and missed completly. I laughed and threw the sword at him. It hit the mage in the shoulder and he fell to the ground. The female twin bent down and pulled the sword out and began to heal him.

This angered me...I missed his vital area...how?

As I walked up on the three mages the girl cast a spell and she dissapeard with the elder mage. All that remained was an angry boy that pulled a fire rod from behind him and began to shoot small fire balls at me. I was able to dodge most of them, but one hit my arm and that made me mad.

I jumped and the boy lost me. I then jumped down and knocked the teenage wizard out. He was easy to defeat, but it was obvious his spell casting was above the normal wizard. He and his sister had wiped out twenty soldiers.

I took the boy to our Master. He would know what to do. I wished that I had gotten the other mage...together...they could have wrecked havoc on the world. We would have to find her...bring her to the Master.

I ordered several of the soldiers that had been downstairs to begin cleanup and they obeyed. None of our warriors were under their own will at this point and they obeyed whatever they were told. Perfect for what we were trying to accomplish.

Edge was standing by the door when I made my way to our room. He acknowledged me and opened the door to my Master.

"Well...what do you have there Kain?"

"Master...Mysidian mages attacked. Teleported onto the ship. All of them are gone...except this boy...his sister and he killed most of our soldiers on deck. She teleported away with another mage, but I have kept this one from escaping."

The Master looked as I dropped the boy onto the bed.

"A mage?" The Master scoffed. "I am already a powerful mage...are you sure this boy is strong?"

"I promise...he helped kill twenty men. He is strong and will be valuable to you."

"Kain I am very tired. I will do my best to turn him. If I cannot, then you must kill him."

I nodded. "Whatever you ask of me. It will be done."

I watched as the Master brought his dark energy out of his body and pushed it into the teenage mage. The mage's body arched into the Master's hand and I watched the energy flow into the boy.

Edge walked back in the room and nodded at me. "You did good protecting our Master, brother. I am impressed and proud of you."

I smiled. "Thank you. It was nothing. The Master cannot be harmed...he must complete his quest to take over all the kingdoms...we need to be as one."

The Master finished with the boy and looked up at us.

"I have started to bring him under my control. The problem is now I must wait before I begin to change Cecil. It will take much of my power, and this ordeal has weakened me. I must rest."

The Master sat down on the chair by the shower room and put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

The boy sat up slowly and looked around the room.

"Where...am I?" The boy said with a groan. "Who...are you?"

I walked forward. "I am Kain...Dark Dragoon of Baron...and this is Edge...former Prince of Eblan and now a dark ninja of Baron."

"Dark...Dragoon? Kain? Do I know you?" The boy asked. "Everything is hard to remember...I do not remember you..."

"We are now brothers at arms...you are a child of Baron now and we are family under the lord and Master Golbez."

"Where...is...my...sister...?" The boy asked slowly. "I cannot...reach...full potenial...without my sister..."

"She escaped. We will find her eventually and bring her to our side." I said.

The boy nodded. "I am the strongest black mage in the world...even without my sister. I will destory anyone that gets in our way...that hurts our...Master..."

"How old are you boy? Are you even old enough to fight with us?" Edge said with a laugh.

"I am eighteen and you will not treat me as a child! Our elder increased our age with a spell so that we could be of use when your Dark Knight killed most of our mages. I was willing to give my childhood away to stop him and now I give it away to serve our Master. He will see my power and will love me more than all of you once I prove MY worth!"

Edge laughed at the teenage mage and pointed his sword at him.

"You are nothing but a child! We are the Master's true warriors...you were picked up because Kain chose not to kill you...I was wanted by the Master from the start of his conquest!"

Edge walked toward the boy and he cast a quick spell that froze him in place.

"What sorcery is this? I cannot move!"

The boy laughed and pointed his magic rod at Edge. The end of the rod began to glow. "What is the matter? I thought you were the stronger man here? I have put you at my mercy and I could kill you where you stand."

The boy smiled as he put down his weapon and let Edge free. The ninja fell to the ground and began to take in air heavily.

"D...damn you kid..." Edge grunted. "I will not lose my place in the Master's top guard. I'll kill you before that happens."

I wouldn't let that happen, but before I could step in, the mage cast a sleeping spell on Edge and he collapsed to the floor.

The mage turned to me. "He won't be mouthing off for awhile."

I took Edge to the bed and dropped him. His attitude had been unacceptable. The Master needed to solve that problem when his strength was better.

"I will change that bit of his personality in a few minutes." The Master said. "I have almost regained enough energy to finish the mage and help Edge. I have been sending dark energy to the sword we left for Cecil. I sense he has it in his possesion now."

I smiled. My brother...Cecil...soon we would be together again.

Porom laughed. "What is so important about this Cecil guy? You've got me now!"

I turned. "Cecil is the Dark Knight that stole the Crystal from your village. He killed your people, but he turned on us. We want him back and we will have him!"

The boy shrugged. "They are not my people anymore. I am now a Baronian Dark Mage under Master Golbez and I will destory all who oppose us."

The Master called out to the Mage. "Porom. Come. Allow me to finish your rebirth as one of my children. Come."

The mage walked in a daze to our Master.

"Look into my eyes Porom...look and fall farther into my power...become one of us. Forget your past and become my pawn."

"Yes Master...look into your eyes...forget my past...I am one of your pawns...I will obey."

The Master put his hand on the young mage's face. "You are quite full of yourself aren't you?"

"I am the greatest mage on the planet!" The boy proclaimed.

"I am sure you think that, but it is not the case, not yet. You must no longer act as if you are better than the others. You all have strengths and weaknesses. Kain could kill you in a second if I commanded it, even with your power."

The boy turned and I smiled. "That is correct, and I am currently not even equiped...and I know I could stop you."

The boy turned back to the Master and lowered his head. "I am sorry for my behavior. I will no longer act that way. It has been purged from my mind and I will treat the others as equals."

The Master laughed and tussled the boy's hair. "Good boy, that is what I wanted to hear. Now. Close your eyes and be reborn...no longer part of the free world. You are mine. My Dark Mage."

The boy closed his eyes and after a few moments they reopened and glowed purple. The boy walked towards me and smiled.

"Kain...my brother...we must obey the Master! Please! Help me become a stronger warrior like you. I am a strong mage, but a weak fighter. You can help me be better service to our Master!"

"Of course young one, I will assist you in any way I can." I smiled over at our Master. He had made this brash young one into a loyal slave quite quickly. The purple in his eyes had stayed and that was new.

Porom went to look over the sleeping Ninja and I went to our Master.

"What is wrong with his eyes M'lord?"

"It is taking longer than before to bring him under. He is far more innocent than you or Edge. If the subject is good, I cannot change them. I fear his sister would not be changed...I already know I cannot change Rosa. I have tried from afar more than once already. She is pure and my darkness cannot take her."

"So he will eventually be fully turned?"

"I think sooner than later. I have used his pride to focus on changing him...like I did your pride and love. The boy doesn't have much to focus on, while you and Edge had much to focus on. Cecil does as well. But much less than before. I fear it will be too late to take him soon."

My fist clenched unintentionally. "What? He can't get away! He must be one of us!"

"Calm down Kain. Do not let your emotion take control. We will get him."

I sighed and turned back to the Mage and ninja. Edge was still sleeping and the boy was attempting to wake him.

"Wait child, this is a good time for me to change his opinion of you."

The Master stood over Edge and put his hands on the ninja's chest and began to rub.

"Edge, can you hear me?"

"...Yes...Master..." The ninja said softly.

"Good. I want you to treat the new Mage like your little brother...not as an enemy. He is brash and full of pride...much like you. You will no longer fight with him, but become close friends. You will love him like you do me and Kain."

"I...will...obey..." Edge said sleepily.

"Good. Now wake up and join your brothers."

Edge sat up slowly and stood up. He looked towards Porom and his eyes flashed.

"I am sorry for treating you badly before." Edge said. "You are part of my family now and I shouldn't have treated you that way."

The two boys embraced and the Master laughed.

"Porom, I have a robe that will suit you much better now."

The boy smiled. "Really? I get new equipment?"

"Yes. I also have a better magic rod as well. Remove the clothes of your past and come with me."

The boy shed his robes with no question and went with the Master. When he returned, he was in a dark purple cloak with red lines on the arms. The back was adorned with the Baron sigil. The boy was smiling and his purple eyes glowed.

"Thank you Master, I am so happy."

The boy hugged our Master and cried.

"You are the closest thing to a father I've ever had. Thank you Master."

The Master tussled the boy's hair again and the boy laughed.

"Take your place with your brothers. You are now one of us."

The boy nodded and came to stand with us. He noticed our nakedness for the first time and looked at himself, but did nothing.

The Master stood before us and we all knelt before him. The Master pulled me up and I followed him out of the room.

"Wait for us here my slaves. I must talk to Kain alone."

The two boys nodded and both sat down on the bed to wait for our return.

We walked down the hall and the Master put his hand on my shoulder.

"Cecil is in Kaipo looking over Rosa. She came down with Desert Fever. He is about to look for the cure, which is near Damcyan. Edward will take him there...once he returns, that is your chance to talk to him and bring him to our side before its too late."

"Can I talk to him now? We are close to Kaipo now! I can bring him to our side tonight!"

The Master shook his head. "No, he has not been influenced enough by the sword...but the more he kills, the easier it will be. You must be patient Kain. You have done well so far in bringing in strong recruits. That Black Mage will be quite useful in the coming weeks."

"What is our next mission going to be?" I asked. "There are more crystals to take!"

The Master laughed. "Indeed, we have many more, but we must now build our army again and that will take time to create. You will have to wait before we go back on the offensive."

I nodded. "I understand. Perhaps I can strengthen up that mage a bit during this time."

"He is stronger than you'd think, when he was changing I noticed. He isn't as strong as you or Edge, but he is as built as any normal Baron soldier. Whatever spell his elder placed him under to age him did a good job on his physical appearance, if not his mental state. You must have noticed his pride in his abilities showed his true age."

I nodded. "Seemed like a child, but I didn't want to make things worse."

"I thought the same thing." The Master said. "However, he should be fine now."

I could see Kaipo below us. My mind went to thinking of Cecil almost the second I saw the town.

"Soon Kain...soon."

I sighed and watched the village dissapear and Baron become closer and closer until we landed. The Master took Porom, Edge and I to his personal chambers. It was there that I saw the large crystal ball in the center of the room.

The Master raised his hand over the crystal and Cecil appeared. He was sitting on a log outside of Kaipo with his hands over his face.

"Cecil!" I gasped. "How can you do that Master?"

I can look upon anyone that has the darkness in them. I told you he would soon be ours. It is already messing with his mind. You will have your brother soon."

I hugged the Master and he kissed my forehead.

"My little Dragoon, my pet. You have earned your reward and that is the priveldge of staying with me. The others will stay in the room beside us."

I smiled. "Thank you Master. I am honored that you want me to be with you at all times."

We kept walking and the Master opened a door that I wasn't familiar with. When we entered a soldier was standing...waiting for command.

"Master...who is that?" I asked. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes Kain, this is Ricard. Don't you remember him? He is also a Dragoon."

I did remember him. I thought he had died during battle while cleaning the continent of Rogues and bandits. It had at least been three years since I had seen the man.

"How? How is he here? We were told he was kidnapped and killed when the King wouldn't pay the ransom. Where did you find him?"

"He was the first person I took. I learned how to control those with darkness inside them from this boy when I was first attempting my take over of the Kingdom three years ago. This was not some quick take over my little Dragoon, it took me years to manipulate Baron. I have not used him much as he was tough to control, but he might do better if he is with another Dragoon...and now that I know you are mine...I don't worry that he might take you from me...he seems to have some good inside somewhere and it must dissapate if we are to fully indoctornate him."

I looked at the long lost friend...the friend that had been as close as Cecil to me for many years. The older boy that made me want to be a Dragoon...here he was...

The Master raised his hand and it began to glow with his dark magic. The Dragoon began to stir and his head slowly raised. When his head lifted I could see the dark magic in his eyes.

"You have awakened me...do you have use of me...Master?" Ricard said in a deep low voice.

"I might Ricard...but we will have to see how you behave. I have brought someone you might remember."

The Master nudged me forward and I walked towards my old friend.

"K-Kain? Is that you? You have sure grown...and gotten a lot stronger I see."

"Yes...it is I. I have missed you Ricard. You left us at a bad time...but I wouldn't have become the strongest warrior in Baron if you'd been there. I had to grow up quick and lead the Dragoons."

"You led the Dragoons in my absence?"

"I did...and now I am the Master's favorite warrior...I have led troops and sacked Castles in his name. Nothing can stop me from serving and if you are part of the brood, then no one can stop us."

"Kain...you are a strong warrior for sure now. I am glad to know you have protected Baron in my absence and I am willing to serve under you if the Master allows."

I spun around and the Master nodded his head. "Of course. This was what I was hoping would occur. Ricard needed someone from his unit to help him understand his programming. I wish I had controlled you years ago Kain!"

I blushed as the Master ran his hand across my face.

"You've been everything I've hoped Kain. Even if you have your infatuation with Cecil...other than that you've been loyal and I will reward loyalty."

"I am sorry that I cannot forget Cecil...I really did try...but if we turn him...who is there to stop you? Cecil is the only one that has the bravery and toughness."

The Master turned the smooth caress into a slap that knocked me to the ground.

"Cecil is NOT stronger than I am Kain! He wields the power of Darkness and I control the darkness. How can he ever beat me!"

"Mount Ordeals..." Ricard said slowly. "He could become a Paladin. There is rumor of a memorial to Paladins past...but no one that has gone has ever returned...at least that's what we were always told."

The Master growled. "Cecil will NEVER become a Paladin. He will be enslaved to me within the week!"

Ricard helped me to my feet and I rubbed my bruised cheek. The Master sure could hit HARD.

"Ricard. Kain. Come with me, we have work to do. The others need to meet you as well."

Ricard nodded. "As you wish Master." Ricard then looked me over and looked back at the Master.

"Do you want me to walk around in the buff like Kain as well? I find that odd as you keep him unprotected. However, I will do what you wish of me."

The Master shrugged. "Not now. Come."

We walked back through the Castle and all of the soldiers and civilians went about doing their daily chores...none of them seemed to notice me, or the long lost Ricard. I assumed that was the Master's will.

"You are correct Kain. They are all mine and they have no reason to acknowledge you anymore. They have their own work to do."

We made it back to the Master's operations base, which was in his bedroom. The two other warriors awaited us there and the large projection ball in the center of the room was still following Cecil, who was sleeping now. It seemed like his sleep was not peaceful.

I put my hand on the crystal and smiled. "Cecil...soon you'll be with us again."

The Master put his hand on the ball and it began to glow.

"Take your hand away Kain. I am going to start manipulating him now."

I took my hand away and decided to introduce Ricard to Porom and Edge.

Porom shook Ricard's hand and smiled. "I am Porom...Master Golbez's Dark Mage. I am a Master of black magic. I am happy to have another join our party."

"I have not been around many mages before..." Ricard noted. "It is nice to meet you Porom."

Edge nodded at my friend without moving. "I am the Dark Ninja Edge...formally Prince of Eblan. Now ambassador for Baron.

"Prince...the Master sure has picked an interesting group to lead his army." Ricard grunted. "You seem quite strong. I hope we can spar together soon. I am interested in seeing how you fight."

The ninja nodded. "It will be my pleasure to spar. Perhaps later tonight after we are released from commands for the evening."

I turned back to the Master and watched the ball glowing.

"Cecil...Cecil...can you hear me?" The Master said softly.

"Yes..."

Cecil's voice! I heard it!

"Cecil...Kain misses you...do you miss him?"

The boy tossed in his bed.

"Yes...I miss him...he is my only true friend..."

"You can be with him again..." The Master said.

"How...he is gone...dead...I didn't save him." Cecil said with a sob.

"No...he is alive. He serves me...just like you must do. If you obey me, then you will see Kain again."

The boy tossed in his bed...he began to sweat.

"But...I cannot...I must save Rosa...she is sick...I must protect Rydia...my fault her mother is..."

"You can save Rosa...but you must become mine once you've completed that mission."

The boy moaned and shot up in the bed. The Master's mind meld with Cecil was severed.

I watched him grab his head and begin to weep.

The Master turned to me and smiled.

"Cecil is weakening more by the hour. Soon. Soon you can bring him to me."

"Porom. Come." The Master commanded.

The boy came to us and bowed his head.

"Yes M'lord."

"I have a ship ready. You and Kain are to travel to Kaipo. Find Edward and bring him here. I have an idea. Hurry. Cecil and the other's cannot know he is gone."

"There will be new equipment for you both on the ship. Go. Bring him to me."

The two of us walked to the airship dock and went to the captain's room. Inside was indeed new equipment. Simple black clothing that would completly cover us during the night. It would make stealing the bard easy.

The clothing fit tight and made me look strong in the mirror. I liked it.

I turned and noticed that Porom was not as weak as I'd thought. His body looked strong as he changed from the Robes to the black ninja costume.

"I am to cast a charm spell on the bard to bring him with us. You are to command him once he is charmed."

I nodded. "That should be easy enough. Cecil is much too strong for a simple spell, but Edward should be easy enough to charm."

I noticed the boy's eyes still were swirling with the dark magic of the Master...he was still not doing this fully on his own accord.

"Porom...tell me...what do you think of the Master?"

"He is all that I think about...why do you ask?"

"I just wondered. He is the most wonderful Master..." I said as my thoughts drifted back and forth from him and Cecil...then I ran my hand across my bruised face. The Master certainly could hurt me if he wanted...but he was a wonderful Master...

Wasn't he?


	8. Chapter 8

Our Airship was taking Palom and I outside of Kaipo and the trip seemed to last forever. The Master had wanted us to arrive close to midnight...this would ensure that little to no people would see us take Edward.

Apparently he also had been sitting outside near the oasis and playing his harp for hours on end. This was our time to take him. Palom would charm him, then I would take him to the Master.

I wondered why the Master wanted to waste his time with this Bard. He clearly was a poor fighter and a coward. He would certainly make Cecil's life worse with or without the Master giving him commands to follow.

I looked over and watched as Palom looked over the deck of the ship. I did not fully trust the mage, even if I had been ordered to do so. The Master had said he wasn't fully controlled yet...the good in him was making it harder to control him.

Edward was pure...perhaps this was why he didn't want him...but his cowardice would be the way to control him...it had to be.

I was full of doubts for the first time. I was afraid that the Master would be harmed if anything went wrong. Edward...he was useless, but Palom...he was strong...very strong.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head, but I shook it off. It had almost felt like a hot needle had been driven into my skull.

I stumbled over to railing and held onto it. Man my head was really starting to hurt. I was so dizzy...what was wrong with me. I...I had to finish the mission...I couldn't disobey by getting sick.

I fell to my knees and I felt Palom's arms around me.

"Kain...Kain are you ok?"

I nodded. "I just need to shake this pain from my head...then...then I'll be ok."

Suddenly I heard the Master booming through my head.

"Kain, you were doubting me again and questioning my plans...you are not to question what I command you to do."

I shook my head. "I...wasn't..."

The voice boomed and I winced in pain.

"You WERE! You even assumed that I would be stopped by a teenage mage. Do you forget that I can read your mind? Palom may not be fully under my control yet, but even he doesn't question what I say like you do!"

I tried to get back to my feet, but once I did my head began to throb uncontrollably. I screamed and fell back to the deck of the ship. I could feel Palom's arm around me, but I could not longer hear what he was saying. The pressure on my head kept getting worse and worse.

Harder to think. Harder to concentrate. Harder to...

Suddenly the pain was released and I no longer had any cares...any worries...nothing. I was a puppet and I would only do what the Master asked of me. Nothing more.

The Master's voice echoed through my head. I listened and awaited his words.

"Kain...I have taken your will. It was not difficult to do and I could make you this way perminatly if I wanted. However, this time I will only punish you."

"Punish me. I have disobeyed." I droned. "Do what you must to your puppet."

The Master's voice returned.

"Kain, remove your shirt and drop it to the floor."

I did as I was commanded. Palom was staring at me, but I ignored it.

"Take your dagger and I want you to cut yourself. Deep. Cut yourself deep enough so that a potion cannot heal it completly. I want you to be scarred."

I took my dagger from my side and put it to my left pectorial. Palom tried to grab it, but he was weak. I threw him from me and he hit against the side of the ship.

I saw him prepping a spell to try and stop me, but his eyes glowed with magic and he stopped. The Master had dealt with him as I knew he would.

I put the dagger back to my chest and cut myself from my left pectorial across to my right. It was deep and the blood oozed from my wound and dripped to the deck of the ship from my dagger.

I put the dagger back in its place and awaited the next order. Within a few seconds the Master's voice echoed through my head.

"Palom will give you a potion so that the bleeding stops Kain, but you have been marked and punished for disobeying me. Everytime you look at your body you will know the consequence for disobeying."

I nodded. "I was a bad slave. I have paid the price for questioning you."

"That is right Kain. Now take the potion and clean the wound."

I obeyed. The potion made my burning chest feel better, but the scar would always be a reminder of my insolence.

I felt the pressure in my head return and leave as quickly as it had started. I shook my head and looked around. What had happened to me?

I looked down and saw the wound on my chest. What had I done? Why had I cut myself?

Then I remembered. Oh Master...I was such a fool to doubt you and your plans. That will never happen again. I was a bad slave...and you have shown me what happens when I choose to not rely on your wisdom.

The Master's voice again echoed in my head.

"That is right Kain. You were doubting me. I could have forced you to jump off the ship to your death, but instead I have given you this reminder of what happens to those who doubt their Master. All of your friends will see it and know it could happen to them as well."

"Do you want me to keep my chest bare so they can see the punishment I have recieved?"

"No. Not on a mission. Put on your shirt and prepare to take Edward. Do not question me again or you might not get your will back the next time."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes Master. I understand."

I picked up the black ninja shirt I had been given and put it back on. Palom had been looking on during this ordeal, but knew what was happening as the Master had been talking to him as well.

"Kain, we are almost to the landing zone. We will be about two miles out of Kaipo. Looks like the weather will cooperate. The desert is about 65 degrees at this time of night."

I nodded. "That's a good thing. Although try walking it in full armor."

Palom shook his head. "No thanks."

The airship began its decent and Palom and I debarked from the ship. We walked to two miles quickly and only ran into one monster group that we both dispatched quickly. The desert hags were weak against ice spells...which Palom had in spades. I was quite impressed with his power.

We arrived at the Oasis city a few minutes after midnight. The guards were changing for the evening and it was our chance. We ran for the inn and snuck around to the back side that faced the Oasis.

Sure enough, Edward was sitting there playing his harp. I scanned the area and found no one else. The girl and Cecil had to be inside...probably asleep.

Palom stepped out from the palm trees by the oasis and cast his charm spell on the bard. The man turned and attempted to dodge the magic attack, but failed. He fought with his own mind for a few moments before his eyes went half lidded and fogged over.

I put my hand on the Bard's shoulder.

"Come with us Edward, we have something to show you."

The Bard nodded slowly and followed me out of Kaipo. I knew the spell would not last long, even on one as pathetic as the Bard, but it didn't take us long to arrive back at the pickup point. Edward was still fully under the charm as we stepped on the ship.

The Master was standing on the deck when we came up from the hold and I gasped as I saw him.

"Master? How did you get here?"

"I have my ways Kain, you know that."

The Master walked up to the charmed Bard and put his hand on the man's head.

"This won't take long."

I watched as the purple from the Master's hand blasted through Edward and seeped into his very being.

The man's hands went limp and his eyes went wide and were swirling with the Master's magic.

"Edward. You will take Cecil to find a hovercraft. You can then take him to the Antlion Cave. Keep him occupied as long as possible. We do not want him going towards Fabul. The sand ruby he needs is there. I cannot control him while he worries for Rosa. You must ensure this happens."

The bard nodded. "It will be done...what must I do when this has been completed?"

"I will come for you when the time is right. Then you will be mine."

The bard nodded again. "I will obey. I must."

"Good, now go back to Kaipo and do what you must do. You will not remember this night, but the commands I have given you will be imprinted."

The Bard nodded and turned to leave the airship. I looked over the side and watched as he made his way back to Cecil and the others. Our job had been completed and it had been successful.

Palom, Kain, you will report to my room when you arrive back at Baron. Do not delay.

The Master then dissapeared from the deck of the ship. I was shocked at how he could do that! His magic was powerful indeed.

I turned to Palom and he shrugged.

"Where did you learn that spell to control others?" I asked. "I have known no others to have this spell."

"Our Elder taught it to me. I have mostly used it on monsters and forced them to attack each other...I had never used it on another human before. I was glad that it worked, because I was afraid of what the Master would do if we failed. I will make a note of how well it the spell worked."

"It seemed to do the job, he was unaware of anything around him."

I nodded. "We have done what was commanded of us...perhaps the Master is pleased with his slaves...I hope he is."

Palom turned and rolled his eyes. "Me perhaps...but you doubted him...you know he does not like that. He is all powerful, not us. You are going to lose yourself if you don't stop questioning him."

"The Master cares about us...he doesn't want us to fail...I respect him for that." I said. "I wish that I hadn't said anything to hurt him...I love him more than life itself."

I ran my hand across my chest and sighed. "I will never forget...and I will never do it again."

Palom walked by me and went to the Captain's quarters.

"Please don't. I might need you to protect me one of these days and I want you to have your own will to do so."

I looked over the deck and watched the city of Mist pass us by. Mist was now controlled by Baron and the few people that survived the slaughter had been converted by our Master as well. He had already taken a large chunk of the continent for himself and Kaipo would be next. Damcyan was destroyed and Eblan's people had fled into caves. There were less and less people to oppose the Master.

I would protect him and ensure his success. My scarred body was his and only his.

I watched as Castle Baron came into view. I did not wait for the ship to land and jumped when we neared the castle towers. I landed and walked to the Master's room. I knew Palom would be mad that I didn't wait, but he'd live.

As I prepared to knock a voice told me to open the door. I did so and saw the Master out of his Armor and sitting in a chair watching the crystal ball in the center of the room.

"Come here Kain and remove your shirt. Let me see what you've done to yourself. Let me see the punishment I gave you."

I removed the black garb (I hated it anyway) and threw it aside and the Master ran his hand across the scarred pectorial.

"I know that hurt you Kain, but you must learn to trust your Master's judgement."

I nodded and frowned. "I have learned it the hard way Master and will do my best to serve you with no question. I did not mean to go against you...I really didn't. I just want to ensure your safety and I was worried."

"Kain. Trust me. I can take care of myself. Watch."

The Master snapped his fingers and a guard entered the room.

"Yes M'lord." The Guard said. They would be his final words.

The Master snapped his fingers again and the guard caught fire and disintergated in front of us.

"As you can see, I have plenty of power on my own. I know many spells on both sides of the spectrum. I have learned how to control others using their hate...I am pretty sure I can take care of myself and have for many years."

I lowered my head.

"Then...why do you need me?"

The Master lifted my head and smiled.

"Everyone needs a pet and you fit that perfectly. You listen quite well and take discipline like a true subservient slave. It is almost like you WANTED someone to do this to you."

I turned away. "The others fit this discription too...so...I am really nothing."

"Kain. Enough. They were not part of the plan until much later. I've wanted you since the day I began taking Baron. I knew you were strong and had darkness I could use and maipulate. Cecil...while taught the ways of the dark knight, never truly embraced the dark side. You took to it almost immediatly. That is why you are mine and why you will always be my right hand. My fiends...the other slaves. They are not the same to me. If they die, I will make new fiends and slaves. You are not replaceable."

The Master waved his hand over the crystal and it went dark. He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You are mine. I care about you and your obiedence to me. I know you love me, but you must show that always. Doubting me will only bring you pain."

I rubbed my chest and frowned. "I know. I cannot apologize anymore than I have Master."

The Master hugged me and I closed my eyes and sighed.

The Master was everything to me.

"Come Kain, let me show you what Cecil is up to. Soon he will be ours."

I smiled. "Soon I'd have my brother back..." I said aloud.

"Yes Kain...and he will be mine."

I sat on the floor beside the Master and watched the crystal come back to life. Cecil was with Edward in some sort of machine driving through the desert. They were heading towards a cave.

"Is that the Antlion Cave my Master?" I asked.

"Yes Kain, they are going to get the sand ruby. Once he gets it, we will go for Cecil as he will be at his most defensless. He is stressed and the goodness inside him is strong. When he calms, we will go for him."

I leaned against the Master and sighed.

"Can we get Rosa too?"

"Eventually we will get them all Kain."

I smiled. My friends...they would understand...they would be like me and know that I didn't betray them...they betrayed ME.

Palom knocked on the door and entered while looking at me with a bit of anger.

"Sorry I am late Master...Kain took the shortcut from the ship that I can't make. I hope you are not angry."

The Master shook his head. "Not at all. You have done your job quite well. Edward has done what we commanded him to do and is taking Cecil to the Antlion Cave. Soon we will have him on our side."

Palom crossed his arms and grunted. "I could have charmed him Master. My magic is strong enough!"

The Master turned. "Cecil is strong willed. It would not have lasted, even if you managed to get the magic spell to hit him."

Palom frowned. "I am sorry Master, I just want to be useful."

"You are quite useful to me. Now, go meet your brothers, they are two rooms down the hall. They are awaiting your arrival."

Palom nodded and glared at me as he left the room. I could tell he wasn't happy that I was the Master's chosen one.

"That jealousy in his heart will allow me to bring him over fully. I can't believe he ended up having that inside him. Pride and jealousy make it easy to convert someone to the darkside. I mean...It allowed me to make you into my puppet."

I smiled. "I am so happy that I am your puppet...I am ready and willingly to obey anything you wish of me."

The Master rubbed my head and I looked up into his eyes. Anytime I did that the world floated away. I just looked and smiled.

"Kain, go to your brothers. I will call for you soon enough."

I nodded and stood. I went to pick up my shirt, but the Master shook his head.

"You won't need that again. I will dispose of it."

I nodded and went to my brother's room and opened the door. The others were all sitting on their beds, all of them were shirtless, including Palom. He was doing crunches on his bed, while the other two were relaxing.

"Look brothers...the favorite has returned to us." Palom growled.

Edge sat up on his bed and nodded. "I see the Master really did force you to scar yourself. You know, you'd do best to just do what he says and not question it."

I put my hand on my chest and sighed. "I figured that Edge...thanks."

"Kain, my brother, are you ok?" Ricard asked. "That looks like it had been painful."

I shrugged. "I honestly don't remember doing it. The Master put me into a trance. I woke after it was over and Palom was already helping me heal it."

Ricard inspected my wound and then hugged me. "I'm just glad I hadn't lost you again. We only just found each other."

Palom grunted. "Am I the only one mad that the Master cares more for him than us?"

Edge groaned. "Yes Palom, you are the only one that cares. We are just glad our brother is ok. He bested me in combat before and deserves the Master's favor, I do not care as long as I am used and wanted for my abilities."

Palom returned to his bed and continued to do crunches.

"I will show that I'm the most important to our Master...just you wait!"

The other two laughed, but I knew the Master was using this jealousy and focusing it. He would calm down once the Master claims him fully.

"You are quite strong Palom and the Master was pleased with your work on the last mission. I was glad to work with you." I said with a smile. The boy did not return the smile.

"Don't patronize me Kain." The boy spat.

I laughed, but felt the Master as he entered the room. He turned to Palom and smiled.

"Palom, you are ready to be fully turned. Look into my eyes. Look and obey me."

The boy stopped doing his workout and turned to face the Master.

"Are you looking into my eyes. They are all that matter."

We were all looking. We couldn't help it.

"Yes...Master..." Palom droned. "I am looking."

I have been waiting for your jealousy of Kain to fester to a high point and it has finally manifested into the anger I need.

The Master put his hands on Palom's chest and the dark energy flowed from the Master into Palom.

"Palom, these boys are your family now. You will love them and you will listen to them. You will obey Kain as he is your leader. You will not be jealous anymore. I love you all and that is all that matters. Obey me and you will be rewarded. Disobey and I will make you pay."

I felt the Master's eyes look towards me and I blushed and looked away.

"I will never disobey. I love you Master...I love my friends. I will obey."

The Master filled Palom with his energy and the boy seemed to become stronger. I could feel the power that the boy emitted.

"Palom, you are now fully mine. Your hatred has made you into my slave. Obey me for the rest of your life."

"I will obey." Palom droned. "What are my orders?"

"Kain, Palom, go to the Dragoon barracks. They are still not under my control. I want you to control them using Palom's power. Come back when you have completed your mission."

I nodded. "Come Palom."

Palom walked behind me and we headed for the barracks.

"Kain...I am sorry I was angry with you before. I no longer have any hatred for you. You are my big brother now and I love you."


	9. Chapter 9 - Engulfed by Darkness

The Master had commanded us all to report to him for new instructions. I was excited as I wanted to prove myself to him. I had learned my lesson from the punishment the Master had ordered me to inflict on myself. This time I wouldn't question him or his plans. I would do what was required of me...even if it was something simple...it would be done and done quickly and as efficiant as possible.

I looked at my three brothers and realized they were even father under the Master's spell than even I was. I knew it was because they were more pure than I, but I so wanted to feel for the Master as they did. I knew eventually the Master would give me what I wanted...I just had to please him again.

We entered the Master's domain and knelt before him.

"Welcome back my slaves. I assume you all now understand what will happen if you question my commands?"

We all nodded and spoke at the same time. "Yes, M'Lord."

"That is what wanted to hear...Palom, have you come to terms with Kain being my top commander?"

Palom nodded. "Yes M'Lord."

"That is good Palom, because I am going to send you and Kain to Mt. Hobbs. I want you to freeze over the path. Cecil and his friends must not get to Fabul. Kain will go to ensure that you complete the mission."

Palom nodded. "As you wish M'Lord."

"Ricard and Edge, you will go to Eblan cave. I want you to search for the survivors that Kain left from the battle of Eblan Castle. Once Kain and Palom finish, they will meet you there. If there are survivors you will terminate them."

Edge nodded. "I will terminate the remaining Eblan people."

The Master laughed and turned away from us.

"Go. Now. Complete your missions and report back to me."

Palom and I were taken to our transport and I waved to Edge and Ricard.

"Both of you be careful, we will be there as soon as we can."

Edge nodded. "Same to you Kain...please be careful...we will need your assistance."

I hugged Edge and hoped he would be safe.

"Don't go too far into that cave if you think it is a trap. Wait for us." I said.

Edge and Ricard laughed.

"We will be fine."

I watched the two men leave and I felt a bad omen. I shurgged it off quickly and joined Palom on our transport to Mt. Hobbs.

"Palom, how much of your energy will this take to create a ice block? I have never heard of doing this before."

Palom shrugged. "It depends on the size of the path. I trust it will be within my abilities or else the Master wouldn't have sent me to do it. He would have just done it himself."

"True. The Master is quite powerful, he doesn't need us to do these things for him...he can do them himself...but he must know we are ready to obey whatever he desires of us."

One of the transport drivers came up to me and saluted. I gave a quick salute in return.

"Commander Highwind...the Lord Captain has equipment here for the both of you."

I hadn't even realized that we had not picked up our equipment. Thank the gods that the Master made sure we had what we needed.

"Thank you, we will go get dressed. Let us know when we arrive at Mt. Hobbs." I said as Palom and I turned to leave.

"Commander Highwind, it will only take a few hours, but you should have time to rest. You look quite tired."

I nodded. "Thank you. I might just do that."

We opened the transport's one bedroom door and entered. My armor and lance were sitting by the bed. There was also a small travel bag for both Palom and I. We opened the bags and found cure potions and a few other medical supplies. I was blessed to have a Master that cared about our health as well as our protection.

I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes did seem sunken and I had black circles, but it didn't bother me. I didn't feel tired...but perhaps a nap would be good for my body.

I sat down on the bed and watched as Palom changed back into the black robes he had been given by our Master.

"Kain, I am going to meditate for awhile. I want to ensure I have the magical power to obey our Master's wishes."

I nodded. "Do what you need to do. I am going to relax. My body needs to recover some of its energy if I am going to keep myself at top physical condition for the Master."

Palom gave me a once over a sighed. "Your condition has decreased since I joined you. I think the lack of sleep is getting to you."

I nodded. "I think I'm going to sleep until they come for us. Wake me if anything happens."

Palom nodded as he prepped himself to meditate. "If you are needed, I will wake you, but it should be a simple flight. We both need to relax and reflect on ourselves. You need to regain your strength and I need to find more magical power inside of me."

My eyes grew heavy and within a few minutes I was asleep. I had hoped my sleep would not be haunted by nightmares...but it seemed that would never be the case.

My dreams were haunted by those I had killed over the past few weeks. The people of Eblan were grabbing at me...screaming at me...

I tried to run, but when I ran the people of Damcyan attacked me. I didn't even have anything to do with their deaths...did I?

After I ran from them the Mage I murdered on the airship approached with Palom's sister. The sister begged me to let her brother return to them. That was not my decision to make so I shoved away from them and kept running.

That was when Cecil appeared and begged me to not allow the Master to control him. He grabbed my shoulders and fell to his knees and begged me to stop my Master. He then went silent and his eyes were glassy and dull. The Master had taken him and he dissapeared. I was left alone.

Then a mirror version of myself stood infront of me. A black armored, very tanned version of myself. He had glowing red eyes and I shuddered as he walked towards me. He grabbed me and put his hand on my face. I did not understand what was happening.

"Kain...let me take over Kain...I am what the Master wants. You care too much...I will make these dreams go away."

I backed away and the shape kept following me. It was the darkness from the Master...it had to be. It wanted me...wanted to absorb me.

I tripped and fell. The shape tried to engulf me. I fought and fought, but I was taken. I screamed, but nothing came from my mouth.

I shot up in bed and looked around.

What a nightmare.

I was sweating and stood up on very wobbily legs.

That dream had been too real. I walked to the mirror and looked...it hadn't been real had it?

When I looked in the mirror the black version of myself looked back. I gasped and stumbled backward.

That was impossible. I was not in my armor...couldn't be true. I went back to the mirror and I was normal again...I sighed and closed my eyes...but when I opened them they were red.

What was happening to me?

I stumbled back to the bed and put my shaking hands over my face.

"Master...I promised to never doubt you again...what is this new punishment for? I have done nothing wrong...why are you doing this?"

I heard no response in my head or anywhere else. The room was silent as Palom was still meditating and could not sense me.

I looked up and saw a dark version of myself in front of me...it was not physical...but made from the darkness that the Master has used on me and his other slaves. It's eyes glowed red and they terrified me.

The strange look-alike stared and me. It seemed angry.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. "Why are you haunting me in my dreams and when I am awake?"

The darkness did not answer...only looked at me.

"Do you speak? Or are you only a phantom in my imagination?" I asked.

The darkness looked about the room and back to me. "I speak." It said in my voice.

"Then why are you here? What do you want?"

"I am part of you...but you keep pushing me away..." The creature said. "You must bond with me...I am the darkness of your Master...we are to be one. If you want to please your Master, then you must bond with me. Your soul is still fighting the dark. Embrace me Kain. Become me."

"I already have embraced the darkness. I did the day I become the Master's Dark Dragoon. How is this possible?"

The darkness laughed in a way that made me shiver. "You have not embraced my gifts to you Kain. Do you still feel compassion for those you have killed?"

I nodded. "Yes. The women and children...I struggle with this...I always will."

"Then you have NOT embraced me. You are failing the Master and unless we are together as one...you will never be what your Master wishes of you."

I looked down and sighed. "No...The Master was pleased with me...He has been...only when I have gone against him has he been angry."

"You disobey every moment we are not together. Do you wish to disobey?"

I felt a tear go down my face.

"No. I want to be the Master's favorite...he is my only reason for living and if he doesn't want me...then I am nothing."

The darkness put its hand on my face and it was the strangest feeling I had ever felt. "You are nothing now...but together...we are powerful. Allow me to combine...to take over...you will feel so much better."

I was confused and the Master was not with me...I didn't know what to do.

"Kain...the Master loves you...but you will be his favorite again if you allow me to take control."

"The Master...his...favorite?" I said. "I can be his favorite?"

"Yes Kain."

"I will allow you to bond with me. I embrace the darkness the Master infused me with."

The mirror image of myself smiled and its eyes glowed red. "Very well Kain. You will not regret your decision to fuse with the darkness your Master has provided you."

The darkness enveloped me and entered my body through my pores...I could feel it in my blood and flowing throughout my entire self. Suddenly I felt it inside my mind...rewiring me...changing me...I felt my body growing stronger...my chest, arms, legs and abs felt like they were being enhanced. All of this was for my Master...he was all that mattered.

I looked at my hands...they were strong...I was strong and I would destory anything in the Master's path. Nothing would stand in the way of Lord Golbez and Baron. We would rend and destroy all who opposed us.

I stood up and felt the power surging through me. Why had I fought this feeling for so long? I felt amazing...the Master had given me this gift...yet I had kept it surpressed.

I looked in the mirror and saw a strong and confident warrior. My eyes were almost glowing with the power of darkness that I had been given. I wanted to arrive at our destination...I wanted to please my lord and Master...I wanted to kill...wanted to obey.

I looked over at my armor and smiled. I could sense we were close to the landing zone. I could feel the change in the ship's movement. Palom must have noticed as well as he woke from his meditation.

"Kain, do you feel any better?" The mage asked.

I turned to face the warrior mage. "I am. Thank you for asking."

The boy smiled as he prepared for his mission.

I put on my armor and attached my pack and spear to my back. I was ready to obey the orders we were given.

"Kain, you sure are different...you even look stronger...how did sleep do all of that for you?" Palom asked in a confused voice. "When I went to meditiate, you were almost sickly looking. You look strong, confident and healthy now."

I looked over at the boy and smiled again.

"I gave in to my inner darkness. I had been fighting it...trying to keep my former self...that was going against the Master...I had to give in...I feel...strong...powerful...complete."

Palom nodded. "I understand. I gave in the second the Master gave me the power...I have always wanted to be the best black mage in the world...the Master can give me that power!"

The mage and I walked to the deck and found that we had arrived at the Mountain entrance. Palom and I exited the ship and stood at the bottom of the path.

I turned to Palom. "Now is the time...freeze the path. Ensure no one can get to Fabul."

The Mage closed his eyes and began an arcane gesture. Within a few seconds his hands began to glow. However, about this time, several skeletons began to rise from the ground.

I began to attack them, but my spear had no effect. I was a being of darkness and the skeletons were as well. They began to attack me and managed to get a few hits on my armor. I felt the pain of their blows and became angry.

I pulled my pack as I dodged a sword swipe from a red skeleton. I took a cure potion and threw it at one of the skeletons. It dissolved with a scream.

"I am almost done Kain...hold them off!"

I took out another potion and destroyed two skeletons as the spash damage managed to get both. I smiled a second at what I had just done.

Suddenly I was slashed by the red skeleton's sword...luckily my armor managed to absorb most of the damage.

I took out two potions and threw them. The power of two cure potions took the skeleton out and it became quiet again.

"Are you done yet Palom?" I asked as I caught my breath. "More will come if we don't hurry. I only have so many potions...and I have no magic ability."

"Not my fault..." Palom said as he began to create the ice wall. "Just give me long enough to make this barrier and we will get out of here."

I saw an imp coming our way and threw my short sword and killed the thing before it knew what hit it. I went and pulled the sword from the imp and realized we needed to bring holy water to put on our weapons next time.

Palom finished creating the ice wall and we ran for the transport and took off. I leaned against the side of the transport and sighed.

"We did it Kain. We have obeyed our Master. You should feel good...we did it quickly and with minimal issue."

I nodded. "I am pleased. Now we must meet up with Edge and Ricard in the caves. There are others to eliminate in the name of Baron." I said as I removed my helmet and took a swig of a healing potion. I felt much better the second the healing medicine went into my system.

"Commander Highwind. We will arrive at your next destination within three hours. We will let you know when we are close."

I nodded at the Captain and Palom and I went below decks.

I removed my armor and went to take a shower. The hot water felt good on my body. I had already sweat through my armor during the battle with the undead...something about those things...I hated them.

I put on a towel and went back into the bedroom. Palom went in and was back out within a few minutes. He also came back in only a towel and sat down beside me.

"Kain...will you teach me how to fight hand-to-hand? I watched you while I created the ice wall...you were amazing. I don't really know how...I use my magic and if that doesn't work, I rely on others to finish the job."

I stood up and nodded at the young warrior. "Of course, Palom. It is my duty to ensure the Master's other warriors are able to serve at their best."

I stood the boy up and began to show him some of my moves and he began to imitate them with some ability. He would never be as strong as me or Edge, but he clearly had some idea how to fight. Perhaps the darkness helped him learn quicker.

After an hour of training, Palom collapsed on the bed panting.

"Lord, I need another shower. Thank you Kain, thank you teaching me."

I nodded. "It was not an issue. I enjoyed training you."

Palom smiled. "Please...keep training me. Not now, but when we return to Baron. Help make me stronger! Please!"

"Of course, I will do what I can."

The boy hugged me and I returned the hug with one of my own.

"Losing my sister to join the Master was tough, but you have been good to me Kain. I do not miss her when I am with you. Thank you for treating me with the respect I have desired."

I nodded and the boy went back to take another shower. I decided to relax as the work had not been so strenuous for me.

I closed my eyes and the Master's voice echoed through me.

"Kain...Edge needs your help...when you arrive, make haste to him. Do not fail me. Both you and Palom have done well, but ensure the safety of the ninja. We need him."

"As you wish M'lord."

"Kain...the mage has bonded with you. Ensure he is happy. I have had trouble keeping him under our power...but when he is with you, it seems to be easier. Keep up whatever you are doing!"

"I will do my best Master."

Suddenly the door opening snapped me back to reality and Palom was back fully clothed and ready for battle.

"Did the Master contact you Kain?"

I nodded. "Yes. Edge is in danger. Something must have happened with Ricard. The Master had trouble with him...perhaps he would have done better with me than Edge."

Palom shrugged. "Perhaps...it is true that I feel more at ease with you than anyone else."

"The Master told me something Palom...that he struggles to control you. Do you feel doubts of obeying the Master?"

Palom's eyes grew large. "What? N...no...I am loyal...I swear!"

"You are loyal...for now. I can tell you are under the Master's power...but if he feels it is difficult to control you, then you are not allowing the gift he gave us to control you. I gave in to the darkness and I feel wonderful. You can do the same Palom. Give in...bond with the darkness...you will love it."

"Is...is that all...If I give in to that voice...the shadow I see in my nightmares...I will please you...and the Master?"

I nodded. "You will Palom. We will both be pleased with you."

The boy smiled at me. "I will try my best to do this for you. I want you to like me...I want the Master to say I'm one of his favorites."

I watched as the boy went into a meditation. After a few minutes I saw his body begin to glow with the darkness we had been given. I watched as the boy allowed the darkness to fully take him. His body grew in strength...if only slightly, but I did notice his power increase from bonding with the dark power. He had been easy to convince as he wanted to be strong. I had found that want inside him and it had been all it took to convince him to embrace the side we were afraid of.

The boy woke up from his meditation and looked at himself and smiled in amazement.

"Kain...wow...the power I have...it...it feels so good...I don't know why I fought the feeling this power brings.'

"I wondered the same thing...but we are stronger now. The Master will be pleased with us. You and I are bonded through the darkness and we can do what the Master desires."

I was glad that Palom was able to become one of us so quickly. The boy's magic was amazing for his age. I noticed that the boy's eyes were no longer purple, but they did flash red every now and then...perhaps like mine did...he was fully under now and the Master could focus on Cecil. I wanted him to be part of us more than ever now. He would understand...he was a dark knight and would be ours soon enough...after this mission...we would have him...

There was a knock at our door. The time had come. We re-equipped ourselves and made our way back on deck. We then watched as we were lowered in front of a cave that was not easy to reach by land. I grabbed ahold of Palom and jumped down to the entrance. The transport left and we entered the cave.

"What happened here?" Palom asked. "It looks like a war zone, but I see no bodies...I see nothing but the blood and the remains of battle."

"I don't know, but we've got to find Edge and Ricard...perhaps there is undead here...ready your spells Palom, I will be almost useless in that kind of fight."

Palom nodded and we walked through the cave. We were attacked by some giant bats, but I was able to take them out quickly and we knew that couldn't have been what caused the mayhem in the entry way.

Once we made it to a side room, we found Edge and Ricard...and my fears were confirmed. Ricard and Edge had been wounded. Edge was still on his feet, but Ricard was lying on the ground and a pool of blood was around him. The man was dead.

"Kain...help me..." Edge said softly. "Please...help..."

Edge stumbled towards me and fell into my arms.

"Edge, what happened? The Master told us you were in trouble! We came as fast as we could."

Edge looked up at me and I noticed the claw mark across his face and the same slashes across his entire body. He was bleeding from the wounds and was struggling to keep awake.

I shook Edge and forced him to down a curative potion. He seemed to feel better, but was still struggling to stay awake.

"We were...trapped...people brought the undead of Eblan...I think they were refugees of Eblan...but all those we killed...they brought them to kill us. We fought off...so...so many...but they kept coming back...our dark weapons...no good on them...the claws...the red eyes...tore into us...I healed what I could...and used...my Ninjitsu...but only had so much strength."

I sat Edge down and Palom began to dab his wounds with salve. The ninja moaned a bit from the stinging pain he felt from the salve.

"What happened to Ricard...it is clear he is dead...no way a phoenix down would bring him back from that."

"He started to break while we fought. I think the control the Master had over him began to break under the stress. While he fought himself, one of the undead ripped him apart. I managed to keep him alive for some of the time, but as you can see...I was unsuccessful in keeping him with us."

I walked over to my former friend and bent down. I searched his body for anything useful to me, but he had nothing I wanted. However as I stood up the darkness from inside him shot out of the man's mouth and flew from the room with a scream that put my teeth on edge.

"He is certainly dead." I said. "Most unfortunate. This man taught me everything I know. I wanted to work with him again. This was not how a Dragoon warrior should die."

"We will take him back out and give him a proper burial. I do have a teleportation stone that can get us back to the exit." Palom said as he kept dabbing the many wounds on Edge.

I nodded. "We must try to find these people of Eblan and terminate them." I said. "They have killed someone of our brood and must be destroyed."

"Kain, Edge cannot fight right now. We are the only two able to fight."

"Your magic is more than enough if we get close. Perhaps for now we can trap them deeper in the cave."

Palom smiled. "I could knock stones over the entrance to keep them from getting out...they will starve. Thus we obey the Master's wishes."

We went to the end of the cave that we assumed had the Eblan survivors. Palom used his magic to loosen the rocks above the entrance and I used my spear to make them fall and block the way forward. The rocks were heavy and would take much magic to move. All in all it would be tough and give us time to heal Edge and come back to fight another day.

We went back to Edge and I watched as Palom grabbed Edge and Ricard so he could teleport back to the entrance. I waited for them to dissapear and then I ran to meet them at the entrance. I had to fight a few more undead and bats on my way, but putting cure potion on my weapon allowed me to harm the undead.

Once we made it to the entrance I jumped them up to the transport one at a time. The Captain of the ship took Ricard's body back and to the storage room. I followed him down and looked at my former friend. When the Captain left the room I closed and locked the door. I then embraced the fallen warrior and cried for his death. Had I been there this wouldn't have happened.

"I am so sorry...I will avenge you...this I swear!" I growled.


	10. Chapter 10

I was enraged by the death of my friend...even though it should not have bothered me. He had made a mistake and paid for it. I knew this. However the darkness I had allowed into my mind seemed to make me angrier...I wanted revenge...the Master hadn't permitted it...but I WANTED it. I craved...no...NEEDED to kill those who had taken his life...

I looked out the window and saw Eblan and its caves getting farther away...I needed to go back...I had to get revenge...had to kill them all.

I unlocked the door and went to the transport captain.

"Take me back." I ordered. "There is more I must do."

The captain looked at me and shook his head. "I am sorry Lord-Captain...Golbez wants us back right away. I cannot disobey a direct order from the Red Wing leader."

I picked up the captain by the throat. "I said...take...me...back..."

The captain gagged and squirmed in my hands. "I...I...can't..."

I threw the captain down in a rage and tried to turn the ship myself.

"I must get revenge...they killed Ricard...this cannot stand!"

Suddenly the Master's voice echoed through my mind.

"Kain. Enough! Stand down and allow the captain to do his job. You have new instructions awaiting you here. Those Elbanian people are doomed to death already. You've taken revenge."

The anger inside me raised to a boil.

"Master...they must die by my hand! I thirst for revenge! The darkness you filled me with demands it!"

The Master's voice again echoed.

"The only demands that you obey come from me Kain. Nothing else."

I grabbed my head and screamed in pain.

"Kain...you are mine...you obey MY commands, do you understand."

"Yes...I do...Master...but I allowed the darkness to control me...to make me stronger...I can't...resist the urge to kill...to get...Revenge!"

I suddenly felt a warmth cover my entire body. I felt at peace and calm.

I turned and saw Palom doing several incatations with his hands.

"Sorry Kain, I hate to do this, but the Master commanded me and I must obey."

I nodded at the boy...he was the reason I felt so good. I would follow him...I didn't know why...but I would...as long as he made me feel this warm and peaceful.

"Come on Kain, we need to allow the captain to take us home. We need to go below deck and await the return to Baron."

I nodded slowly. "Yes...we...need...to...go...below...deck."

I led us downstairs and opened the door to our room.

"Sit down Kain. You need to rest." The boy told me in a calm soothing voice.

I suddenly felt more tired than I'd ever been in my life.

"I...am...tired." I said. "I must...rest."

I removed my armor and sat down on the bed. I felt calm...tired...so tired.

"Kain, Do you know why you are feeling so tired?"

I shook my head slowly as I did not know why I was so tired.

"I was commanded to use my Charm spell on you by the Master."

I looked at Palom and did not understand, but nodded at his words anyway.

"I had no choice, as you were not obeying the Master. You were enraged over something and disobeyed the Master's commands. He is not happy."

I understood that I disobeyed and I lowered my head in shame.

"What made you so angry Kain? Why would you try to hurt our own soldiers?"

I did not answer...I couldn't...I barely heard him speak.

Suddenly I felt more of the warmth enter me. I felt so good. Palom had made me feel this way...I had to listen to him...he would make me feel calm...had to listen.

"Kain...look at me and tell me why you disobeyed our Master."

I looked up and realized Palom was my friend and I could trust him...I could tell him why I was angry...he had calmed me...my friend...

"Tell me Kain...I'm your friend...you can tell me." Palom said with a smile.

"Darkness...consumed me...allowed it to take me...take control..."

"Kain, we have all allowed the darkness to take hold, but you have to keep in control. The Master has made you our leader for a reason...you must learn to control it, or the Master will make us all pay."

Palom was right. He was my friend and I trusted him. I had to control the Darkness...it could not control me. Even if I lost some strength...it could not control me. The Master would hurt me...punish me...I had to control it.

I was so calm...peaceful...but I had to control the darkness. I was mesmerized by Palom's spell...but I knew he was right deep down. I had to obey Palom and the Master. I had to control the darkness inside me...I had to obey.

I stood and walked to the full length mirror. I removed my underclothes and looked at my body. The darkness had made me much stronger...but that wasn't all that mattered. Being a good slave was just as important. My eyes were dialated and fogged, but I was thinking clearly.

"Palom, I am going...to...try and...regain myself."

I began to focus inside and tried to find the dark...instead of letting it run wild inside, I would join and make it obey me. Once I found the dark, I forced it to give me control again. My mind cleared and the rage slowly dissapeared. I watched as my body returned to its normal strength. I decided that I looked far better this way and smiled as I felt the dark flowing through my veins...but with me now commanding it.

I turned and faced Palom.

"I have done it my friend. I have regained my self-control. The darkness and I are now one. I am back to normal."

Palom shook his head.

"I must keep you under my spell until we arrive home. I was commanded to do so and I must obey. I lowered my control while you fought the dark. I must now raise it back until the Master tells me to free your mind."

Suddenly Palom raised his hands and pushed them towards me. I felt a large amount of warm energy hit my body.

Everything suddenly felt warm and I smiled as I looked at my beloved friend.

"Kain, how do you feel?"

Palom's voice was warm and made me feel wonderful...like I was loved again...Palom was not my Master, but I had to obey him...the spell was strong...made me feel good. I wanted him to command me...just like the Master.

"Kain...can you hear me?" Palom asked. His words echoed in my mind, just like the Master's did when giving me orders.

I understood these words and nodded. "Yes...I can hear you...what do you...wish of me?"

"I am amazed that my spell was powerful enough to control even you, Kain. Edward was a weakling...but you are strong...yet I am able to control you with this spell."

It was true...Palom had me under his spell and I could not resist it. I loved the feeling the spell gave me. I just wanted to obey him...and hoped that the feeling would continue.

"You like being controlled. I could tell...the Master knew long before that you needed to obey. I bet you were always his first choice. Do you enjoy being subservient Kain?"

"It has benefits..." I said. "I no longer am in control of my life...I do not have to worry about choices..."

"That didn't truly answer my question. Do you enjoy being a slave Kain?"

"I do. I love obeying our Master. He is my reason to exsist."

"How does my spell make you think of me? I have used only a fraction of the spells ability so far."

"I obey you because it is the will of the Master. When we arrive at Baron, the Master will take control and you and I will be warriors of the Master again and nothing more."

I watched the boy turn a little red and he clinched his fist. I saw a strange glow surround his hand and I felt more warmth surround me. I suddenly felt a new appreciation for Palom...he was a strong warrior...the Master had given him permission to command me when I became lost in the darkness. If the Master allowed him to command me...then I should let him fully control my thoughts and will.

"Kain...now...whom do you obey?"

His voice...so calming. I relaxed some...if Master Golbez trusted him...

"I obey you...the Master permits it, so it will be done."

Palom shook his head and I looked at him in confusion.

"Golbez isn't your Master anymore."

I gasped as I felt more warmth surround me. Suddenly the only thing that mattered was the boy in front of me.

"Golbez...isn't...Master..." I said.

"That's right Kain...he is no longer going to abuse you, I will command you and treat you with respect. We will stop Golbez and take the crystals for ourselves. I will not be a slave of that man anymore!"

"You...are Master?" I said as my former Master's control seemed to dissapear from my memories.

"I am yours to command my Master."

"Come to me Kain." The new Master commanded. I walked to him and bowed before him.

"Good boy Kain...now listen and obey."

"I await your orders."

"I know you miss Cecil, but we must bring Golbez under our power before we bring him to our side. If the former Master is controlled by my power, then we will be able to control the world!"

"How do we control the former Master? He is stronger than both of us...he will destory us for disobeying him." I said.

"No, we will arrive home for new orders and when we do...I will cast my spell upon him...then...then we will be in charge!"

"How...how did you break free of our former Master's control?"

"I realized while we were on this mission how strong I had become...that I could defeat him...it allowed me to break the control...I waited for the opertunity to charm you without Golbez questioning it...I never thought it would happen so fast!"

"I understand...you will be my Master and we will get Cecil to become one of us!"

"That is right Kain, now come, we arrive at Baron soon...then we will take control!"

The new Master would let me bring Cecil to our side...the old Master kept putting it off...I had to help him...I wanted my brother with us...

Golbez...my former Master...soon...you'll understand and join...


End file.
